Inconceivable
by Astral Writer
Summary: The Seiten Taisei is neither demon nor man and is more powerful than the gods. Who says what its limitations are. SanzoxGoku; Mpreg; I hope you keep reading…
1. Chapter 1: Sick Little Monkey

A/N:

The very foundation of this story came from a fan art, but the idea has exploded into so much more. It was supposed to be a gag story, but there's a lot of drama that ended up happening (What else was I supposed to expect with a pregnant Monkey), so I had to change the genre. I hoped I landed the personalities of the Sanzo party just right. Please leave comments on anything that I could improve on.

* * *

_Uuleeee!_

Goku pulled his head away from the bowl of the toilet and stared down at his up chucked breakfast with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. All that delicious food, wasted. It had tasted so good and now his stomach was empty again. There was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay, Goku?" It was Hakkai. Goku rolled away from the toilet and propped himself up against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, a little winded and light headed from all the heaving.

"This is Hell!" He whined through the door. "I can't keep anything down."

Hakkai sighed. Goku had been sick for the past three days. The Sanzo party had to put their journey temporarily on hold, but Goku hadn't seemed to be getting any better over the past few days. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Hakkai…?"

"Yes Goku?"

"I'm... I'm so hunnnggrryy!" Goku moaned. Hakkai had to restrain his laughter. Even when he was throwing up everything he was eating, he was still Goku and that would never change.

"Alright, I'll go out and get you something. What would you like?"

Goku thought about it for all of two seconds before he decided. "Pork Buns. Pork buns and bananas… Ooh, and can I have wasabi on the bananas?"

'_Wasabi?_' Hakkai recoiled from the door. "Are-are you sure you want wasabi?" Maybe Goku was sicker than they thought. Hakkai was pretty sure that Goku couldn't eat wasabi.

"Yeah. Lots of it." Goku said with a little bit of the chipperness that he'd lost since he started getting sick.

"Uh, okay. I'm going to go talk to Sanzo and then I'll go get you some food."

"Okay," Goku grumbled.

Hakkai left the room and closed the door quietly. Sanzo's room was the next one over. Gojyo was hanging around outside it waiting for him.

"So how's the squirt doing?" Gojyo was trying to sound casual, but none of them had ever seen the monkey this sick before.

"He threw up again, but at least he's asking for more food," Hakkai smiled wearily.

Gojyo chuckled. "When is the monkey not?"

Hakkai opened Sanzo's door. Sanzo was sitting in a chair near the window with a cigarette slipped between his lips, lit, a long stem of ash clinging to the end as if most of it had burned away without being discarded. His eyes directed to the view outside, but his thoughts were somewhere else. He'd gone through two packs since they'd gotten to the inn and he hadn't really moved from the spot, not even to go see Goku.

"..zo… Sa—zo… SANZO!"

Sanzo jerked and glanced up. Hakkai and Gojyo were looking down at him worriedly. He narrowed his eyes. "What," he snapped.

"Sanzo, Goku threw up again. He's not really getting any better. What do you want us to do?"

Sanzo scowled. "Hell if I know…" He exhaled through gritted teeth. '_Wish I knew what was wrong with that damn monkey._'

"We can't take him to the hospital. I don't think there's a clinic around here that would take a demon."

Sanzo muttered something incoherent, but that was it.

Hakkai sighed. "I'm really starting to worry about him. He asked me to get bananas with wasabi."

Gojyo snickered. "Hey, maybe the priest knocked him up and he just has morning sickness—" Gojyo flinched and ducked, expecting to get shot at.

_One one thousand_… _two one thousand_...

Gojyo looked up. Hakkai was also staring at Sanzo. Sanzo hadn't moved. A comment like that should have gotten a rise out of him.

"no…no that's not possible…" Sanzo sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

"Wait! What, you're—" Gojyo reached out and pulled Sanzo out of the chair by the collar of his robes. "You're sleeping with the Monkey!?"

Gojyo felt the barrel of the gun on the side of his head. "Don't act like you're the innocent party here," Sanzo's voice was heavy. "Don't think I don't know about you and Hakkai." Gojyo glanced through the corner of his eyes at Hakkai who was smiling as per usual; acting like the conversation had nothing to do with him.

"Okay, you got me there." Gojyo said releasing Sanzo and taking a step back with his hands raised in surrender, the gun following him all the while. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"But… Maybe Gojyo's on to something…" Sanzo and Gojyo stared back at Hakkai who looked like he was seriously considering it.

"Hakkai, I was joking. I know the monkey in there is missing a few chromosomes, but I know for a fact that he has a dick."

"Yeah, but he's the Seiten Taisei," Hakkai said still thoughtful

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Sanzo growled.

"The Seiten Taisei's not technically a human or a demon. Who's to say that there isn't a possibility that he can..." Hakkai paused not sure if he wanted to finish that statement. "According to the legend he was even born from a rock in a mountain, right?"

The room was deadly quiet. Gojyo was afraid to open his trap. Hakkai was serious and even Sanzo looked like he might be considering the impossible.

"…Sanzo?"

All three of them turned to the door. Goku was leaning against the door frame. His brown hair was tousled and his fringe was glued to his face with sweat. He looked paler than the day before, worn out from being sick and a little flushed with a slight fever. He arms were wrapped around his abdomen and gave the impression that he could throw up again at any moment.

"Sanzo, I'm so hungry."

"Get back to bed," he barked. "Hakkai's going to get you something soon."

"O-okay." Goku turned around and walked back toward the room without another sound. The monkey was too worn out to argue. Even Gojyo was starting to get convinced.

"Okay, I'm not willing to jump on this crazy train yet," Gojyo said in a soft voice. "But there is a way we can check right?"

"I could get a test while I'm out getting him food," Hakkai suggested.

"What test?" Sanzo frowned.

Hakkai and Gojyo stared at Sanzo a little ashamed to realize he was serious. "What?" he growled.

* * *

Hakkai knocked on Goku's door again. "Come in," Goku called. Hakkai opened it. Goku seemed to be doing a little better. He appeared to have taken a shower and was toweling off his head. He flopped onto the bed and smiled at Hakkai. Hakkai prayed that his suspicions were wrong, if anything, for Goku's sake.

"I got the pork bun and bananas, but I'm sorry to say that I couldn't find any wasabi." He honestly hadn't looked for any. He placed the grocery bag on the bed next to Goku.

"Aww, well at least there are pork buns. Thanks Hakkai." Goku dug around in the bag and pulled out the smaller paper bag that was hot. He pulled out a pork bun and wolfed it down, going for another before he even swallowed the first. Hakkai was happy that whatever it was, it hadn't affected his appetite.

"Hey Goku."

Goku looked up from the bag, his cheeks puffed out with food. "Yah, 'akkai," his mouth full.

"I talked to a doctor while I was out, and he said that he might be able to tell us what's wrong with you."

Goku swallowed what was in his mouth. "Really?" He sounded genuinely happy.

"Yeah, but he said he'd need a urine sample."

"Ewwe. Why's he need some nasty shit like that?" The topic had momentarily distracted Goku from his food. Only momentarily.

"From that he could see what's wrong with you and give us suggestions on how to get you better."

Goku thought about it for a moment. "Okay, anything to stop me from hurling like this. I want to eat something without having to worry about seeing it ten minutes later."

* * *

Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo sat around the table in Sanzo's room staring at the stupid little pink stick in the center of the table. The silence was as heavy as it had been earlier—you could hear a pin drop—And to be honest, it was getting on Gojyo's nerves. He slumped back in his chair. Sanzo was glaring daggers at the tester and Hakkai seemed to be thinking deeply about something else far away.

"'Kai, why'd you have to buy a 15 minute one?" he asked, defiantly breaking the silence.

"Because it said it was more accurate."

"What are we going to do if the monkey is, uh…" '_Awe shit, I'm starting to feed into their paranoia!_'

"Hopefully he's not and I can kill Hakkai for suggesting it." Sanzo growled, eyes still locked on the tester. But Gojyo had already implanted the idea in his own head and his imagination was running off with the idea. If Goku really was pregnant then that would make the Monk the father. Shit, that was a funny thought. Gojyo was already feeling sorry for the imaginary baby.

The egg timer on the table suddenly went off. Sanzo sat frozen where he was, still staring at it. Hakkai reached out to the center of the table and picked it up. He held it up in front of him and studied it. Gojyo was getting antsy about the results. He pushed himself out of his chair and walked around the table to lean over Hakkai's shoulders.

"Holy shit."

"What!?" Sanzo yelled, finally forcing himself out of his trance.

"Congratulations Sanzo," Hakkai said putting the pregnancy tester down on table in front of him. "You're going to be a dad," and smiled at him with the same poker faced smile he always wore.

Sanzo picked up the tester, not that he could read what it said. There were just two lines on the white strip. He didn't know what the Hell that meant. "Don't screw with me!" he pushed his chair back and stood up, glaring at them as he reached for his gun.

"We're not." Gojyo said honestly.

"But…but, but that's impossible," he slumped back into his chair. "that—That Damn Monkey," he said tossing the tester back onto the table.

* * *

Hakkai asked the owner to let him use the kitchen the next morning. He made up all of Goku's favorites. They hadn't decided what to do beyond this morning, but the plan they had for now was to tell Goku. It hadn't been easy for anyone last night. Sanzo hadn't even gone to bed, sitting near the window blackening his lungs further with tobacco. Goku had thrown up again last night and fell asleep lying on the bathroom floor curled up in a ball, but was sleeping peacefully.

Hakkai brought the food to Sanzo's room and Gojyo was asked to go fetch Goku. Gojyo found the monkey on the floor where Hakkai said he would be.

"Hey Monkey, wake up!"

Goku muttered something, adjusted himself on the floor and started snoring again.

"Dammit, you Ape—" Gojyo raised his leg to kick him, but caught himself before his foot made contact with Goku's side. The thought that it wasn't just Goku anymore filled his head and smothered any intention of waking him up as usual. '_Crap. There goes half my morning fun_,' he snorted.

He knelt down and shook Goku's shoulder lightly. "Hey Goku. It's time for breakfast."

Goku sat up so quickly, he threw Gojyo off balance and he fell on his ass. "Breakfast…?" Goku said drowsily, clearly still half asleep.

Gojyo laughed. "Yeah, Hakkai made all your favorites."

"Food…" Goku droned and got to his feet, starting for the door of his room.

"Hey, slow down there monkey. Wake up first."

And after a couple splashes of cold water to the face and brushing the taste of puke out of his mouth, Goku appeared in Sanzo's room looking better than he had in several days. He sat down across from Sanzo and smiled. Sanzo looked up at him briefly before closing his eyes tightly and taking another drag of his cigarette. Everyone was really quiet as Goku started eating and even though Goku wasn't looking up from his plate, he could feel their eyes on him.

Finally he sat back in his chair, after eating half of the spread in front of him, and met their eyes. "What the Hell? Why's everyone staring at me? What'd I do?"

"You didn't do anything Monkey," Gojyo said reaching out and ruffling Goku's hair.

Goku pushed away Gojyo hand. "Stop messing with my hair you perverted cockroach. I'm not a monkey. Did you guys figure out what's wrong with me?"

Gojyo started to snicker, and snickering turned into chuckles and from there laughter; the whole situation was a joke. He was laughing it up until Sanzo whacked him with his fan.

"Shut up Ass hole," Sanzo said looking Gojyo square in the eyes. Gojyo got the message loud and clear. He picked up his cup of coffee and leaned back in his chair.

Hakkai took this opportunity to take the lead. He leaned forward and smiled at Goku. "Goku, remember that conversation we had about where babies come from?"

Goku remembered such a conversation and he blushed slightly, "Yeah?" Gojyo had to compose himself, or he would start snickering. He wasn't sure why he found the topic so funny. He knew that it was serious. But then whenever he thought about it, he imagined what the kids would look like, about Sanzo having to reprimand another monkey. These kinds of ideas had been filling his head since the day before.

"You remember how I said woman get pregnant?"

"Yeah. Hakkai why are we talking about this?" Goku's face was still red.

Sanzo stood up. He'd been sitting there grinding his teeth since this conversation started and he couldn't take anymore of this fucking around. He walked around the table and grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him to his feet. "We're going to finish this conversation in your room," he said to Goku. He looked back at Hakkai and Gojyo; Hakkai who was smiling as always and Gojyo who was trying really hard to keep a straight face. "Alone."

"But of course," Hakkai agreed.

Sanzo walked out of the room dragging Goku behind him. "Wait, wait Sanzo. I'm not done eating yet!"

Back in Goku's room Sanzo led Goku back to his bed. Goku sat down and looked up at Sanzo. "What wrong, Sanzo."

Sanzo didn't know where to start. All this shit was too fuckin' weird for him as well. He leaned against the wall trying to think of the best way to say it, only getting more irritated with it by the moment.

Goku watched Sanzo. Sanzo had been acting distant since Goku had started getting sick. Goku couldn't blame him; the first time he up chucked had been a morning while they were lying next to each other sharing warmth and sleeping off the night before. Goku had felt like he was going to lose his cookies all of a sudden and bolted from the room. Goku wondered if Sanzo was thinking this was all a big mistake or something. And Hakkai and Gojyo had been acting weird lately too.

'_Shit! Do they know?_' Sanzo had threatened Goku that if Hakkai or Gojyo ever caught on, it would stop, all of it. How'd they figure it out? Goku had been so careful. He looked back up at Sanzo who seemed lost in thought.

"Sanzo?" he called out softly.

"What?" Sanzo looked up at him.

"Sanzo please don't hate me…"

"What?! Where the fuck did that come from?" He snapped.

"Hakkai and Gojyo figured out about us, right. They've been acting weird all morning. Gojyo keeps laughing and it's creepy and Hakkai is bringing up embarrassing old lessons. And…and you've been avoiding me. I don't know what I did to tip them off, but I'm—I'm sorry. Just, please don't hate me."

Sanzo grumble something that Goku couldn't hear. He was fuckin' frustrated with himself that he couldn't explain this and the stupid monkey had gone and gotten the wrong idea completely. Shit, Sanzo didn't do this. He didn't talk about _them_. He'd told the monkey once that their feelings were mutual and he hadn't had to say anything more about it. And their relationship had been running smooth enough up until this point.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to Goku. Goku thought he'd been avoiding him. Well, he guessed he kind of had, but if that was a problem he'd fix it for now.

"There. See, I'm not avoiding you anymore."

Goku snickered. Sanzo was cute when he was fussy like this.

"Goku, this has nothing to do with those freaks next door figuring out about us. That was my fuckin' fault—" Goku was shocked that Sanzo had let it slip, and it showed on his face. "It's about you—Fuck, about us... Shit!" Sanzo ran his hand roughly through his hair. "The shit that Hakkai was trying to get at, and he was doing a shitty job of getting to it, is that you are going to have a baby."

Goku tried to laugh. He knew Sanzo was bad at telling jokes, seriously bad—like he didn't have a sense of humor _**bad-**_but this was a really horrible one. He met Sanzo's eyes, and his mouth went dry. He couldn't get up the nerve to do more than chuckle dryly. "You are joking, right Sanzo… Tell me you're joking."

Sanzo didn't move, holding Goku's gaze. "No, no fucking way! That's impossible. Hakkai said that only girls can have fucking babies. That's what he said!"

Sanzo finally turned his eyes away. "It explains why you've been sick like this for a while."

"No, that doesn't explain shit. I probably just have the flu or something; some kind of demonic flu. That's what's wrong with me."

"Goku, we did three or four of these stupid fucking tests that Hakkai brought home. They all said the same thing."

"You all think this?" That explained Gojyo's creepy smile. Shit! "But… But how?"

"I don't fucking know, Goku. You've been sick for days and I haven't known what the Hell was wrong with you. Now I don't know what to do."

Goku was standing over Sanzo. He hadn't realized he'd stood up. He could see the top of Sanzo's head and his crown of golden silky hair. Sanzo seemed really upset. Goku reached out a hand to stroke the tempting blonde hair, but retracted it after thinking of how Sanzo would react to him suddenly touching him again.

Goku flopped back on the bed next to Sanzo. He didn't want to believe it. He hadn't felt like he was any different lately. Sick, but that was it. He was still him. He didn't know how someone was supposed to feel when they were having a baby. Goku had thought that the women must feel like their bodies were foreign to them or something, but Goku felt nothing. '_Maybe it's too soon to tell…_' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry."

Goku looked back at Sanzo, surprised. "Sorry about what?"

"I did this."

Goku was still confused. "Did what?"

Sanzo turned on Goku and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his arms to the mattress. "I'm the one that made you so fuckin' sick. If we hadn't been screwing around this wouldn't have happen. I fucked up," he growled

Goku didn't understand, but he was starting to get frustrated with it. "What do you mean it's your fault? I'm the one that wanted to have sex with you first."

Sanzo eyebrows twitched. "I wanted it too."

"Then it mutual and it's no one's fault," Goku stared angrily into Sanzo's eyes. "You are not allowed to blame yourself for this."

Sanzo met Goku's eyes and held his gaze. He then sighed and sat up, releasing Goku. "Stupid Monkey getting cocky and thinking he can tell me what to do," he said as he reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter. "This is all bull crap," and lit the cigarette as he put it in his mouth.

* * *

"Where was Hakuryuu?" Goku asked.

Hakkai smiled. "In here." He held up his hand and stroked the white dragon perched on his shoulder. Hakuryuu nuzzled his head against it.

"Kyuu!"

Hakkai had noticed that Hakuryuu seemed to have avoided coming out of the bedroom for the last few days that Goku had been sick and wondered if possibly Hakuryuu had suspected something before they had.

Goku had finished packing his stuff already and was helping Hakkai pack the supplies.

When Sanzo had opened Goku's bedroom door after their talk a couple of hours back, they were both surprised when Gojyo fell into the room, Hakkai _innocently_ standing behind him. Sanzo was pissed, but instead of yelling, went ahead and kicked Gojyo in the ribs as a healthy alternative. "_If you are done screwing around we're heading out. The monkey says he well enough!_"

"So Monkey, how long you and the shitty monk been an item?" Gojyo reclined back in the chair. He was only asking now, since he knew that said monk was out of earshot and firing range.

Goku's cheeks got warm as he stumbled over how to answer, even bothered enough not to yell at the kappa for calling him a monkey. Wouldn't Sanzo get mad at him for talking to Gojyo and Hakkai about this? But if they already knew about them what was the real point in being quiet about it. Goku had been happy keeping it a secret between just himself and Sanzo for the time that they had, but like any good secret, it wanted to be shared. Goku hadn't had anyone to talk with about their relationship and it wasn't like Sanzo would ever talk about it with him.

"A couple of months," Goku quietly admitted, also because of the lack of Buddhist priest in the room.

"Seriously?" Gojyo was surprised. He hadn't thought they had been together that long. He was expecting something shorter. So the monk and the monkey had been playing secret love affair for a while. Gojyo had to admit they'd done a good job hiding it, but now looking back on the supposed time they had 'been together', he realized if he had really been looking there were signs.

"So what does Sanzo want you to do, Goku?" Hakkai asked zipping the last bag shut.

"He didn't say. I guess I'm just supposed to act normal." Goku didn't really know what he, himself, wanted to do either. He still wasn't sure if he believed everyone and he still didn't feel any different.

"If you're done in there—" Goku and Gojyo flinched, guilt from moments ago making them jumpy, "—I suggest you get your asses downstairs. Now."

Gojyo hoisted himself to his feet gracefully and picked up one of the bags on the bed that Hakkai had just finished with. "Sure thing, Tousan*" he said as he slipped passed Sanzo and evaded getting hit. Goku reached out to grab the other bag, but Hakkai snatched it before he could. Goku looked up at Hakkai, but all Hakkai did was smile. He walked out the door after Gojyo, Sanzo eyes following him suspiciously. He looked back in the room, at Goku standing there with his own bag over his shoulder.

"Well come on," Sanzo gestured down the hall. Goku quickly followed him. They walked down the hall together. Goku really did want to know what Sanzo wanted him to do. He was more confused than ever.

After not saying anything for a while, Sanzo ruffled Goku's hair. Goku loved the feeling of Sanzo touching him and wanted to lean into it like Hakuryuu had when Hakkai had petted him earlier. Goku figured that Sanzo didn't have to tell him what he wanted. It wasn't like Sanzo to say anything either way. But Goku felt like that simple affectionate gesture of touching his head was his way of telling him "this was going to end okay" and Goku felt better with that than he would have with anything else.

* * *

A/N:

Yay! I hope you all like it thus far… The next chapter will be up soon. Probably next week 'cause if I post it sooner than that, you'll all be mad at me when it takes longer to post chapters 3 and 4 (not done writing those yet)

Translations:

Tousan*: Japanese, meaning Father or old man. Sorry if some of you disapprove of me putting random Japanese word in the story, but I couldn't convince myself that Gojyo would just call him Dad…


	2. Chapter 2: Holding a Fish

A/N:

Yay! Just to let you all know, I've been really excited about posting this chapter since I wrote it. I hope those who have read this like it as much as the first.

Also, there is a major time skip in between every chapter; the time skip usually covering one, two, or three month. Just so everyone knows...

I would love to write more, but then, I'm lazy. I'm still not done with chapter three and I was working on that when I posted chapter 1. That and I would have to put more time into research and bother my mom with more _interesting _questions that inspire long conversations that keep me from writing longer.

Oh, and I forgot this last time-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Saiyuki or its _fabulous _characters. I love Saiyuki: the Anime/Manga based on gay innuendos (they just can't help themselves) and only wish to entertain my ever eager and curious imagination.

* * *

"This is not fucking fair."

"Sorry Goku. You're not allowed to risk it," Hakkai apologized as he fired a chi blast at a charging demon.

"But I can take out these weak guys easy." Goku was sitting cross-legged in the back seat of the jeep watching Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo annihilate a pathetic horde of demons foolish enough to ambush them. Fighting demons was almost like a form of exercise to Goku and it was typically fun, but everyone except for him had been in agreement that he was better off sitting out fights for a while.

"You've got the gall to complain when we're doing all the fucking work, you brat," Gojyo yelled over his shoulder as he cut down another demon. Gojyo didn't want to admit that it wasn't nearly as easy without the monkey helping.

"Piss off water sprite!"

They'd been on the road for a while now since it was revealed what was up with Goku. It wasn't long until realization of it really sunk in for everyone. Now Goku was forced to sit in the fucking jeep anytime anything cool happened.

He crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling about how he could kill most of these guys easy if they would just let him out. Goku suddenly noticed a demonic presence behind him. It was trying to sneak up on him. '_Perfect! They can't yell at me for defending myself._'

Goku waited until the demon was closer, close enough that he could hit him without leaving the jeep. The demon raised his arms high above his head, wailing an ugly battle cry; Goku spun around with his demonic reflexes, Nyoi Bo already in hand. He swung, but before his staff could make contact the demon was already disintegrating and the sound of gunfire was ringing in the air. Standing several yards from the jeep was Sanzo, who was looking really pissed.

With the demons vanquished, everyone came back to the jeep and before Goku could defend himself, Sanzo beat him over the head with his fan. "What game do you think you're playing, Monkey?" Sanzo yelled.

"Owwww! Sanzo that really hurts. You shouldn't be hitting me if I not allowed to fight demons."

"Why you cheeky little—" Sanzo raised his fan to hit him again, but Hakkai grabbed his wrist. Sanzo was caught off guard and turned on Hakkai. "What the Hell Hakkai?"

"Goku's right Sanzo."

"What?!" Sanzo hissed. He looked back at Goku who was still rubbing the back of his head, as stunned as Sanzo was by Hakkai stepping it. Sanzo's eyes darted from Goku to Hakkai and back. He exhaled deeply and climbed into the jeep, his back to everyone. "Forget it. I won't hit him again."

Goku and Gojyo were shocked that that had worked. "Wow, Monkey. Gettin' all the special treatments, aren't we."

_THWACK!_

"Owch, that the Hell, Baldy! What was that for?" Gojyo swore.

"I said I wouldn't hit the monkey. You're still fair game," Sanzo sneered.

* * *

The ride had gotten awkwardly silent. Goku was watching the back of Sanzo's head. He hadn't expected Sanzo to just agree to it. Sanzo had been punishing him with the harissen ever since they'd known each other. Goku had suspected for a long time now that Sanzo might have even gotten some kind of satisfaction from beating him with it. It wasn't like he wasn't relieved by the thought that he didn't have to worry about it anymore, but it seemed like a hollow triumph. Goku's stomach started growling. He leaned over the back of Hakkai's seat. "Hakkai, how much longer until we get to the next town?"

"Haha, just a little longer, Goku."

"I hope so. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Gojyo said as he flicked the butt of his cigarette out of the jeep.

"Yeah, but I'm even more hungry than usual. I want something to eat. Hakkai is there something in the back I can get." He really was hungry.

"Just give it a rest, you damn monkey," Gojyo leaned his head over the back of the seat, too tired to fight.

"Monkey?" Goku grumbled. "What the Hell!" Goku shouted. Gojyo looked back at Goku. Goku's shoulders were shaking.

"You okay, monkey?" Gojyo asked, sitting up completely. Suddenly strong fingers wrapped around Gojyo's throat.

"You God Damn Mother Fucking Water Sprite! When the Hell are you going to learn that my name's not Monkey. I'm not a primate! It's Goku! GOKU!" he screamed.

"I-I got it. Goku. L-let go, I can't b-breathe," Gojyo said gasping for air. The Not-a-Monkey was strangling him with all his strength, pressing his thumb against Gojyo's low Adam's apple. Goku's golden eyes were aflame with hatred that Gojyo had never seen. He was really trying to kill him.

And then Goku's fingers went slack and he retreated, his head hung low. Gojyo coughed and hacked as air rushed back into his lungs. He rubbed his neck where bruises were already starting to form. Gojyo looked back at Goku ready to beat the shit out of him whether he was pregnant or not, but Goku looked up at him with huge gold teary eyes that had a beaten look to them and tears spilling over the edges.

"You hate me, don't you Gojyo. T-that's why you always c-call me names and st-steal my food. You know I love food, don't you?" Goku had balled his hands into fists and was wiping tears away, his teenage form suddenly looking a whole lot smaller and frailer. "I mean I thought were friends. We're all friends, right?"

Goku's shoulders started to shake again, but this time with a different rhythm, slow and hard. His mood was changing again, and even though his cheeks were still tear stained, he'd started to laugh like he thought something was seriously funny. "Your face is funny," Goku said pointing at Gojyo. "All you're faces look funny," he snickered, wrapping his arms around his sides.

Goku hadn't noticed Hakkai'd jerk the jeep over to the side of the road shortly after he'd started strangling Gojyo. He and Sanzo were turned around in their seats, gaping at Goku. Goku was too busy laughing himself into a stupor.

"What the Hell is this?" Gojyo gasped, still rubbing his neck and staring at the Monkey.

"I-I think it's mood swings," Hakkai admitted gravely.

"Mood swings? The Fucker tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, and you should have seen your face then too," Goku giggled.

"I think I'd rather face the Sage then go another round of this," Gojyo said shoving the giggly Goku that was rolling all over the back seat back into the corner. "Sanzo, Control your Animal!"

Sanzo was still staring at Goku. He'd seen the monkey do plenty of crazy shit over the years. He'd seen all sides of Goku, a few that he would make sure nobody else ever saw: bad and _good_. But Goku's performance just now was far from anything comprehensible. For a moment, a thought flashed through his mind that he actually might not be able to control his monkey.

It was still kind of early to get rooms, but Goku emotions had been so flippant over the last hour that they—as a group-decided to leave him at the room under the pretense that he was probably _really_ tired and they needed more rations.

"And all three of you are going shopping?" Goku asked. He stood in the center of the room, looking back at the three of them in the doorway. Sanzo _never_ did the shopping. Why the Hell was he eager to help Hakkai and Gojyo out?

"I'm out of cigarettes." Sanzo was aware that Goku was singling him out with that statement. Sanzo was amused that the idiot was so perceptive.

"Just stay here and relax, Goku. The owner's going to bring food up while we're gone." Hakkai was smiling, but that didn't change the fact that Goku knew he was getting ditched. _Again_. Goku wondered if they still thought they were being so sly. He could tell when he was being tricked. Food only worked as bait for the first five times. Now it was just a consolation for being left behind while they did whatever; went to bars, play billiards, went shopping, fought demons, all the fun. "Here, we'll leave Hakuryuu with you." Hakkai nudged the dragon on his shoulder who kyuu'ed reluctantly, and flew across the room and perched himself on Goku's shoulder. Goku could tell that Hakuryuu didn't want to be left behind as much as he did.

They all left, letting the room door close behind them. Goku watched the door for a few minutes after they left. There was nothing else to do but wait until the food came. Goku sat on his bed, across from Sanzo's, resting his jaw in his palms. Hakuryuu rubbed the back of his head against Goku cheek and Goku weakly cracked a smile.

He raced to the door when the owner knocked on it and announcing himself. The owner was a tall thin man with a young face and a warm expression. "Where are your friends?" he smiled kindly at Goku.

"I don't care," Goku grumbled. He did care, but he didn't feel like admitting he didn't know where they were.

"Well they better hurry back, or their food will get cold," the owner said placing the food on a table under the window.

"Oh, don't worry about that. This is for me." Goku smiled politely back.

"What? Really? But there is so much?" the owner said uneasily.

Goku felt something weird come over him. He turned on the owner. "You got a problem with that?" he said his eyes set, an eyebrow raised accusingly.

The owner felt a dark aura and stepped back. "Uh, no sir. I'm sorry if I offend." Goku abruptly shook his and stared back at the owner. He couldn't understand what came over him.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Goku didn't know how he could snap like that at the innocent guy.

The owner smiled understandably. "It's okay sir. I understand, from what your friend told me, you and your party have been on the road for some time. It's only natural to be a bit unsettled," the owner started for the door, and turned around when he placed his hand on the knob. "Well, I hope you enjoy your meal, and may I suggest a bath afterwards? I can fill our bath for you while you eat."

Goku smiled bashfully. "That would be really nice. Thank you." The owner nodded and left.

With the door shut, Hakuryuu flew out from under the bed and settled himself on the back of a chair facing the spread on the table.

"Kyuu!" he mewed as he started eating.

"Hey!" Goku smirked. "Don't start without me!"

Goku helped himself shamelessly to the food and devoured it with some help from the petite dragon. He was kind of alarmed to admit to himself that he really was more hungry than usual. The idea itself scared him. Everyone thought it was a joke or that he was just being annoying when he said he was hungry, but he only complained because he really was. But now he was getting hungry faster and what portions had been satisfying before were now barely cutting it. It was worrying him, but he didn't want to talk about it with Hakkai or Gojyo. Hakkai would hover over him more and Goku was tired of the kappa laughing at him.

Goku was used to being just as strong as Gojyo or Hakkai, their equal. And Sanzo had always been on his own level. But now he felt like everyone was treating him like a weakling and it was really pissing him off.

Goku grabbed the stuff out of his bag that he'd need for a bath. He got close enough to the door before he turned around and called Hakuryuu. The dragon perched himself on Goku's shoulder and wrapped his tail around Goku's other shoulder. Goku was sick of being ditched and didn't want leave Hakuryuu alone in the room.

In the bathroom, Goku put his stuff on the counter and took off his clothes. When he went to grab his stuff, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His eyes were drawn to the part of him that wasn't visible under the loose material of his clothes, but looked awkward now that he was standing naked in front of himself. His flat, almost concave stomach was now slightly distended and just the thought of it upset him. He'd wanted to ignore the fact that it was true, that they were right. He didn't like that he was being treated differently or that he was still getting sick sometimes or that he was even hungrier than usual. And he didn't like _it_, whatever _it_ was, the weird growth that was growing inside of him. _It_ was pissing him off the most.

He hurried and rinsed himself off before getting into the bath. He slid deep into the tub, his nose hovering over the surface of the water. Hakuryuu swooped in and joined him, curling up comfortably top Goku's damp head. Goku brought his legs up close to his body. He also didn't like the way that his brain was working—more like malfunctioning. He didn't like how weird he was acting and how angry he was.

He didn't like the way Sanzo was acting either. He wasn't avoiding him, at least not like before, but he was still distant. He didn't touch Goku as much as he used to. There were no occasional ruffles of his hair and when they were alone in their room, Sanzo would just say good night and climb into bed. Goku felt almost like they had gone back to the time before when he was just Sanzo's charge, his pet. _Almost_. Like Goku could forget about the It inside of him. He grumbled under the water and the surface bubbled under his nose.

* * *

After buying his cigarettes, Sanzo didn't see further reason to continue shopping with those two idiots. He bought himself a newspaper and found a place to read it. Half an hour later he looked up as Gojyo sauntered over carry all the purchases he and Hakkai had made. He joined the monk, leaning up against the wall outside a storefront.

Sanzo started folding up his paper and tucked into his sleeve. He pulled out a new pack and a lighter. "Where's Hakkai?"

"Don't know. He left me at the stall with the card and said he'd be right back." Gojyo fished his smokes out of his pocket. Sanzo lit the end of his cigarette and then wordlessly handed the lighter to Gojyo. Gojyo lit his and handed the lighter and the gold card back to the monk. Hakkai walked up around the time that both of them had finished their cigarettes.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed to get something. Shall we head back?"

Sanzo noticed how Hakkai had effortlessly avoided saying what had kept him, but didn't say anything. "Shit, I guess we have to."

Hakkai chuckled. He picked up one of the bag that Gojyo had set on the ground and the three of them started back, Sanzo's hands, of course, empty.

"So 'Kai, where did you run off to?" Gojyo nudged him.

"I just saw a book store. There's a book I've been meaning to get."

"You know when you're vague like that it only makes me want to know more," Gojyo smiled mischievously.

"Will you ass holes stop flirting in front of me!" Sanzo growled.

"Oh, I forgot that his Holiness hasn't touched the monkey in months. What's wrong priesty, feeling lonely?"

Sanzo instinctively reached for his gun, but stopped. It was irritating as Hell that the kappa was right. "I'm going to pump your head full of lead the next time you open that fucking mouth of yours." He grabbed his cigarettes instead.

He put one in his mouth, but paused before he lit it. "You got a problem Hakkai?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking," Hakkai smiled, still watching Sanzo closely. "I think I read somewhere that nicotine is bad during pregnancy."

"So, why the Hell does it matter. Goku's doesn't smoke," Sanzo said around the cigarette between his lips. He lit the end and inhaled.

"True, but there's still second hand smoke, right?"

"Get to the point Hakkai!"

Gojyo snickered and Sanzo turned the gun on him. "Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"You just did," Sanzo sneered, cocking the hammer of the gun.

"Sanzo."

Sanzo looked back at Hakkai. "What!"

"I was suggesting that you cut back on smoking, at least when you are around Goku."

Sanzo froze for a second, his eye growing dark with anger. "Like Hell I am." First he wasn't allowed to hit the monkey and now this. Shit.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted them as they came back.

After the bath Goku had hung around in the room for a while until his stomach started growling. He went down stairs and asked the owner when they would be serving dinner. The owner laughed good naturedly and told Goku they would be serving dinner shortly. Goku had asked if there was anything he could do to help. He'd felt lazy sitting around and wanted to do something purposeful. The owner smiled and told Goku that if he wanted, he could put silverware on the tables in the dining hall. And that had been what Goku had been doing up until everyone was back.

Sanzo watched Goku finish his 'little job' whilst Hakkai and Gojyo had dropped the supplies off in their room. He seemed to be doing better.

They all sat around the table and after ordering, it was like the meal had slipped into their normal routine. Gojyo had been avoiding stirring anything up with Goku today, his neck still hurt from before. But since Goku seemed to be in such a good mood, he figured he'd mess with him a bit. Not in a mean way. Gojyo didn't think of himself as a bad guy, but he knew he was an asshole and he could live with that.

He reached over and snagged one of the monkey's pot stickers. Goku yelled at him, demanding it back. Gojyo held it out of his reach for a while and the monkey tried to grab for it. And just when Goku thought he had it, Gojyo popped the pot sticker into his mouth, chewed and swallowed triumphantly.

"You shitty water sprite. That was my pot sticker! You're so ordering me another one!" Goku said with the standard amount of irritation in his voice. A good sign to Gojyo that the monkey was somewhat back to being himself. A smile split his face and he laughed. He was worried about the monkey just like everyone else was.

Goku tried to protect his food and again, Gojyo snatched another. Goku grumbled, but he was just the tiny bit happy that things were normal. Even the monkey could feel the minor stiffness in the air; everyone was so aware of him, like they were just waiting for something to happen.

Goku looked across from him. Sanzo was eating his food quietly, slightly slouched over his plate with his eyebrows drawn together and frowning like the food tasted bad; he usually looked like that when he was eating whether the food was bad or not. Hakkai, sitting next him, was sitting back straight in his chair with elbows off the table, eating properly, harmlessly laughing every once in awhile at Gojyo and Goku. Gojyo, next to Goku, seemed to be enjoying the taste of stolen pot stickers better than the taste of his own food.

Something caught Goku's eye. There was a ring of purple bruises around Gojyo's next. Goku reached up and pulled back the collar of Gojyo's jacket. Gojyo flinched and slapped Goku's hand away.

"Gojyo, what happened to your neck?"

Gojyo stared a Goku like he was out of his fucking mind. The monkey had tried to kill him earlier and he couldn't remember it? The feeling inside Gojyo was different from when he got hurt trying to reel Goku back in after he'd lose his limiter. Goku had been conscious of what he was doing, and what, conveniently forgotten?

"You tried to strangle me earlier, you little shit. What, it already slip your memory?" he said spitefully. Goku had remembered something like that, but he hadn't thought… He didn't mean to… He'd never tried to hurt Gojyo like that. He'd remembered getting mad earlier, at least vaguely, and grabbing Gojyo, but…

"I'm sorry Gojyo." He didn't know what else to say. He could feel Sanzo and Hakkai watching him again. It made him feel rigid in his chair.

Gojyo sighed. He reached out and ruffled Goku's hair. He'd had enough time to get over it. "Just forget about it."

Goku didn't feel like it was something he could just 'forget about'. The bruises weren't just going to go away on their own (At least not without Hakkai's help). This was just another thing that was all the fault of the _It_ inside him. Goku's stomach growled again and he felt a blameless anger growing inside his chest.

'_No one had done anything_,' he tried to tell himself. If anything he should be angry at the thing inside him. It was all _Its _fault.

Goku started eating. As long as his mouth was full he wouldn't say anything he would regret. Gojyo didn't try and take anything again, but he did sit back and watch the show. The monkey was shoveling so much food into his mouth; it looked like he might choke on some of it. They were all used to Goku eating a lot, but this behavior was a little strange even for Goku.

"Hey, slow down there, Monkey. You keep eating like that and you'll get fat."

Goku stopped; chopsticks caught halfway between his plate and his mouth. He dropped the chopsticks and stood up. He started for the stairs.

"Wait. Hey Monkey, it was a joke," Gojyo said reaching out to drag the monkey back. Goku shoved Gojyo's hand away.

"Don't touch me," He yelled. He was snapping at them again. He needed to get away. He ran from the room.

"What the Hel—!" _SMACK!_ "Ouch, Fuck!" Gojyo turned on Sanzo who looked like he hadn't moved from his seat.

Sanzo ate two or three more deliberate bites without making a move like he had any intention of going after him. But after the fourth, he put his fork down and stood up. "Food tastes like crap. I'm full," and left to follow after his monkey.

When he got to the room Goku was sitting on the bed with his back to the door. His silhouette was slumped over, his hands near his face and even though Sanzo couldn't hear what the monkey was muttering, he knew that what was on Goku's mind was making him suffer.

"What the Hell is wrong this time, Monkey?"

Goku flinched and fell silent. Sanzo's normal approach wasn't going to work. He wasn't good at comforting the monkey. It had never been easy. When needed, Hakkai usually took care of it. Sanzo crossed the room, his robes rustling. He reached out a hand to touch him. "Goku?"

Goku pulled away from under Sanzo's fingers. The action hurt Sanzo. He hadn't been touching Goku recently out of guilt. It seemed pointless that he had restrained himself now if the brat was going to pull him away from.

"Fine then, I won't touch you." Sanzo left.

Goku was frozen. Sanzo was gone… but that wasn't what Goku wanted either. He didn't know what he wanted. His shoulders were shivering, what he was scared of was yelling at Sanzo, of trying to hurt him like the kappa. He didn't want to make Sanzo mad at him, make Sanzo leave. He felt like such an idiot.

He rolled onto his side. There was nothing he could do right now. He wasn't feeling like he was in control of himself anymore. He kind of laughed, wasn't that what he thought having a baby was supposed to feel like. Stupid. Stupid. A baby, huh?

Then Goku felt something. It was soft, like the feeling of holding a fish in the space between your hands in the water; that kind of strong pulse. Goku sat up. He felt it again. It was weird. Weird, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. The feeling was coming from low in his abdomen. He looked down his front, at distended flesh under his t-shirt. He could feel it. It was kind of creepy he decided at first. It was moving at its own will, but it was still in him. Goku wondered why it was moving so much right now. He even admitted that it almost felt like a ticklish sensation. He tentatively held his hand over it. As he brought his hand closer, he felt it move again and pulled his hand back. But a moment later, he tried again. He managed to place his hand over the surface of his stomach and then he felt it kick. He smiled, like it was playing. It was moving.

* * *

Gojyo and Hakkai went back up to their shared room and found Sanzo there smoking his cigarette irritably. Gojyo didn't saying anything. Sanzo was in one of his moods and he didn't want to get shot at again. He nudged Hakkai. Hakkai was the only one that could ever talk normally with the trigger happy priest. "I think I'm going to get some beers."

Hakkai walked towards Sanzo, but started taking out the supplies instead and putting them in the storage bags. After a while he asked, "Why'd you come here?" Sanzo didn't answer and Hakkai expected as much. "Goku probably really needs you right—"

"He didn't act like it. Why don't you go fucking talk to him?"

"Because right now Goku doesn't need me." Hakkai's voice was calm and observant. "He sees me as the one that going to come in and try to talk him through this. He's already aware right now of any advice I can give him." Hakkai sighed. "He pushed you away, right? He's probably worried that he'll hurt you like what happened with Gojyo. The person that he's scared of being hated by the most is you. And you trying to act like it's all your fault that this is happening isn't like you either."

Hakkai was right. Sanzo grumbled a response.

"You're the one person that he wants to be close to right now and you have to reach out to him even if he pushes you away. That's the only thing that will help you two right now," Hakkai paused for a moment. "Well, that or…"

When Hakkai didn't finish, Sanzo looked up at him. "Or what?"

Hakkai opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but the room door opened and Gojyo came in holding a six pack. "I'm back."

"Great," Hakkai held up his hands as Gojyo tossed him a beer. He turned back to Sanzo and smiled. "I'm sure it's something you'll understand soon enough."

"Hey Sanzo, want a beer?"

Sanzo scowled at Hakkai for a moment longer. "Just give me one," he said holding his hand out.

Sanzo stayed long enough to finish one drink then left muttering something about being tired. The moment the door was closed, Gojyo turned to Hakkai. "So, what did the monk want?"

Hakkai took another sip of his beer and smiled saying, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that's has to remain confidential."

Gojyo gave a low deep throated growl with a playful smirk across his lips. "You know when you're vague like, that only make me want to know more…"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sanzo walked back to their room. He just needed to get his toiletries and then he was going to go take a shower. He wasn't going to stay long. He might see the monkey. He might see if the monkey was still in the same state he left him, but that was it. He didn't want to try again so soon.

He opened the door, but instead of going straight for his bag, his eyes were drawn to Goku. Goku, who was lying on his bed face up with the remaining light of the day falling across him. Sanzo could see the rise and fall of Goku's chest, his lips slightly parted as air moved between them. He wasn't sleeping, but he seemed to be really calm. Even the expression on his face was tranquil and peaceful.

Goku looked up, saw Sanzo and sat up. "Sanzo." Goku paused, he didn't know what to say first. He needed to apologize at least. He wanted Sanzo to touch him. He wanted Sanzo to do more than touch him. Then also he wanted to tell Sanzo about what had just happened. He started to swing his legs off the bed, but as he started Sanzo moved across the room. He reached out and held Goku's face in his hands and kissed him, kissed him with everything that he had been holding back for the last five or six months. Goku was startled, but it only took him a moment to catch on and he parted his lips and kissed Sanzo back just as hungrily as he was being kissed.

It felt like an eternity that their tongues explored each other's mouths, reacquainting themselves after their long separation. When they finally parted, their lips were red and swollen, a strand of saliva linking the pair of them. Everything, all the words that Goku had wanted to say, gone. His mind was blank. Sanzo violet eyes were dark when he met Goku's.

"I lied."

"Huh?" Goku's empty head tried to grasp what Sanzo meant.

"I lied. I can't not touch you. You don't get a choice." He kissed Goku again, this time pushing him down onto the bed. His lips left Goku's and started traveling down his jaw, descending his neck and traveling further over his collar bone. While one hand supported his weight as he hovered over Goku, his other reached for the bottom of his shirt to lift it over his head. As his hand slid over the surface of Goku's skin he felt a small throb and jerked his hand away.

"What the Hell?" He sat back and looked down at Goku lying below him dazed and flushed. He glanced at his hand and back to Goku.

Goku smiled up at him giddily and snickered. "Did you feel it too?"

Sanzo stared at Goku, his eyes widening with realization. "That was…"

Goku nodded. "It's kind of weird, isn't? I mean, it tickles sometimes, but they keep moving all on their own."

Sanzo thought about it for a moment before leaning over Goku again and kissing him deeply, placing his hand back over Goku's stomach, feeling the child move again. When they broke the kiss to breathe Sanzo moved to Goku's ear. "I wouldn't expect anything less of a baby monkey."

* * *

A/N:  
Hello again! Chapter 3 will be up next week if there aren't any delays (Meaning I get my ass in gear and write it. I mean it! The things practically done it my head). I hope everyone liked it. If you have any comments please leave them for me. I'm so happy that everyone is reading it. Yay!


	3. Chapter 3: Unavoidable Conflict

**A/N**: I Just barely finished this one on time, guys! And I am so so so relieved. Chapter four might not be done on time though, especially since I have to post it while I'm at work next weekend...

I really like this chapter too. It was fun writing it and I hope it entertains you all as much as it entertained me writing it.

Oh, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mom. Two reasons:

1) She kind of, inadvertently helped me write it and this chapter is kind of sentimental to me.

2) Since I post my stories on Sunday, today happens to be her birthday

I honestly hope my mother never reads Inconceivable though... *evil smile*

**Reminder**: There is a major time skip in between every chapter; the time skip usually covers one, two, or three months.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Saiyuki or its _fabulous _characters. I love Saiyuki: the Anime/Manga based on gay innuendos (they just can't help themselves) and only wish to entertain my ever eager and curious imagination.

* * *

"No, no that's impossible…"

"Ohmigod! I won! I fucking won! In your face Water Sprite!" Goku jabbed a finger in Gojyo's direction. Goku leaned over towards Hakkai who had been spectating the game and the two of them shared a high five.

"Wait! You're teaming up _against_ me Hakkai? And with the monkey?"

"Haha. No, I wouldn't go that far. I merely gave him some pointers and let him practice with the cards on his own."

"Yeah, well this time it was just luck, Monkey. There's no way you can beat me again."

"We'll see about that you perverted kappa!"

Tonight, they were all rooming together. That's right, together. The next nearest town from their current location was another day's drive away and after camping out for two whole weeks, nobody wanted to sleep outside again. The town was small and only had one inn with only one available room. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were sitting on the two futons spread out between the beds. It had been a while since they had all shared a room.

As the second round came to an end, with Goku's inevitable defeat, Sanzo opened the door. Standing in the doorway, he looked in at the three of them on the floor, scoffed and sat in a chair near the door.

"Toldya you couldn't beat me again, ya stupid monkey," Gojyo said taking the cards and shuffling them.

"Whatever…," Goku muttered. "Oh, Hey Sanzo!" Goku said when he noticed he'd returned. "Where did you go?"

"I went to smoke. Got a problem with that?" he said reaching for his newspaper.

Goku stared at him puzzled. "Why didn't you just smoke one in here?"

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched. Gojyo and Hakkai tried their best to conceal their laughter from Goku. Sanzo looked away from the group of idiots and opened his newspaper. "It's too damn crowded."

Still chuckling, Gojyo continued to shuffle the cards. "Hey Monkey, let's make a little wager. Whoever wins this next round gets a bed tonight."

"Oh, you are so on!" Goku crowed, quickly forgetting about his last loss. "I'm not gonna sleep on the ground tonight." Gojyo started dealing, but Hakkai interrupted.

"Gojyo, I thought we already decided that Goku does get a bed."

"What?" Goku looked over at Hakkai. It was unusual for him to get the bed even when they all played fair and square for it. Gojyo smirked. He'd kind of hoped that no one would have said anything.

"Well, Goku, it's better for you to have one. You don't want to strain yourself too much," Hakkai said being careful with his words.

Goku didn't like winning like that. He would have rather lost to Gojyo and slept on the floor then sleep on a bed that everyone else had decided to _give_ him. He wanted to pout about it, but he knew if he did, Gojyo would say something about him being spoiled. Finally Goku nodded and said, "Okay."

"Ah, shucks then," Gojyo smile grew as he picked up the card to reshuffle.

"How about I play you for the other bed, Gojyo?" Hakkai offered, his good eye meeting Gojyo's.

"Sure thing," Gojyo said smiling playfully back. "Hey Monk? Want to play too. I know you don't want to be sleeping on the floor as much as the rest of us."

Sanzo lowered his paper. "What makes you think you get a say about who sleeps on the other bed?"

"Oh come on, Sanzo. It's only a friendly bet," Hakkai said with his innocent smile.

Sanzo mutter something as he folded up the newspaper and got off the chair. He sat between Hakkai and Gojyo and Gojyo started dealing out the cards.

Moments later when everyone besides the monkey had their hands, Gojyo smiled again. "Hey, speaking of bets, who wants to bet it's a girl?" And it was like, all of a sudden, it got really quiet.

"Don't even joke about it," Sanzo muttered.

"Hey, it could happen," Gojyo snickered.

"No way in Hell," Goku threw one on the pillows at him. "You just _want_ it to be a girl you perverted cradle robbing cockroach!"

"Hey!" Gojyo snapped.

"Gojyo, why do you keep digging your own grave?" Hakkai sighed.

Gojyo laughed, "Guess I just want to die young."

* * *

The lights had been out for a while and it was likely that everyone else was asleep. But Goku couldn't get comfortable. It should've been easy, since the bed was soft, but that also might have been the reason why it wasn't.

The card game from earlier had ended in an almost instant win for Hakkai. Gojyo had cursed about how Hakkai always won and there was something fishy about it. Sanzo hadn't said much and was the first to go to bed. Goku had been staring at Sanzo's back for a while. Even though it was dark Goku studied Sanzo's strong shoulders peeking out from under the comforter.

Sanzo had stopped holding back for the most part. He would touch Goku as he did before like ruffle his hair, and behind locked door, would kiss him like he was trying to make up for something. They hadn't gone all the way since this had all started, but Goku knew why and didn't want to push the subject. He didn't want to push Sanzo away in the process. Goku could live with only kisses for a while longer. But right now he just wanted to be close to Sanzo.

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku whispered. Sanzo didn't respond. "Sanzo? Are you asleep?"

"Yes." _Irritated…_

Goku bit back an uncontrollable smile. "Sanzo, um, would you, uh, well…"

Sanzo rolled over to face him. "Just spit it out, Monkey."

"Do you, uh, want to get up here with me?"

Sanzo's eyebrows knitted. "What was that, Monkey?"

"Uh, I just wanted you to sleep up here with me. I don't want anything else, I swear. I, I know you hate sleeping on the floor."

Sanzo didn't move and Goku was scared for a moment that he'd said something that had upset him. Suddenly Sanzo got up. "Scoot over." Goku did so, smiling to himself.

As they settled in under the covers, Goku suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"Oow!"

"Now what?" Sanzo growled, staring at Goku.

"It's, uh, nothing. It just kicked again." Goku said awkwardly. It had been doing a lot of that lately and it hurt more than tickled, like someone was jabbing their elbow into his side.

"Whatever." Sanzo closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. It didn't take long. Goku watched Sanzo's breathing slow to a sleep-like peace. Even in the dark, Goku could still make out the contour lines of Sanzo's profile. He smiled to himself, happy that Sanzo had agreed. Goku curled up as close as he could to Sanzo without actually touching him, sensing the heat radiating off of Sanzo's body. Goku wasn't sure, but as his brain was shutting down into sleep mode, he thought he felt the familiar presence of Sanzo's arm reaching over his body and bringing him closer.

* * *

Hakkai sat up and stretched his arms high over his head, releasing a giant yawn. It was still early; too early for anyone else to be up. And yet not everyone was accounted for when he looked over his companions. Gojyo had managed to wrap his comforter around his left leg in a very unusual manner, but Hakkai was more then used to Gojyo's strange sleeping positions. No, what was odd was the futon next to him. It was empty. Hakkai began to wonder where their most holiest of friends had disappeared to.

Goku was still fast asleep, not due to rise until at least the kitchens had opened for the day. A wicked smile spread across Hakkai's face. Goku lay on the bed in a relatively straight position with his arms close to his body—strange, since Goku usually slept all over the place—and half of his bed visibly available, but at the same time looking used. No, nothing so obvious would slip Hakkai's observant gaze.

* * *

_Achoo!_

Sanzo sniffed. He was outside the inn smoking a morning cigarette, relieved he'd woken up before anyone else. He inhaled deeply, the cigarette sitting between his fingers, hand covering his mouth. It was really quiet; a good quiet. It was quiet enough that Sanzo could enjoy his smoke without disturbance.

"So here you are Sanzo," Hakkai said as he rounded the corner.

Sanzo cracked an eyelid open enough that he could see what expression Hakkai was wearing before he closed them again and tried to ignore his presence. '_What the Hell does he want?_'

"I was wondering what could have gotten you out of bed this early," Hakkai smiled knowingly at Sanzo.

"Just needed to smoke. Got a problem with that?" Sanzo froze for a moment. That had been what he had said to the monkey last night. '_Shit!_'

Hakkai leaned up against the wall next to Sanzo. "You know Goku looked pretty cold sleeping up there on the bed alone." Sanzo didn't dignify that with a response. Hakkai's smiled widened and he continued. "I wonder if Goku's okay. His sleeping posture was a little—"

"Hakkai, I've never shot at you, but if you don't shut your trap right now, I will be forced to kill you." Sanzo was glaring daggers at him through half open lids. Hakkai smiled innocently.

"Message received, my friend. I didn't try to find you to talk about that anyway." Hakkai's mood shifted from playful to serious. "I'm more concerned with a different matter involving Goku. I don't think any of us know what to expect with Goku's current state and in any number of days we are going to have to take some kind of action. I'm not sure what you had in mind, but I—"

"We'll just pass that bridge when we get there." Sanzo exhaled and smoke escaped from between his lips. He flicked the end of his cigarette and the burnt ashes fell from the end.

"Sanzo, this is not something that we can merely wait to happen," Hakkai snapped, his calm approach gone. "We have no idea how to handle this. If something goes wrong it could put Goku's life in danger and…the baby's. I want to start planning for it now, while there is still time."

Sanzo stared out in front of him. Finally he put his cigarette out on the side of the building. "I'll think of something."

Hakkai shoulders shook in frustration. He didn't like that answer almost as much as he didn't like the first. He didn't know what Sanzo was thinking. How was he going to handle this? Goku could be a couple more months or a couple days away from some kind of delivery and Hakkai didn't even know how Goku's body was supposed to work anymore. It was like taking a shot in the dark, which Hakkai realized as he thought it, was Sanzo's specialty. "Well, you'll be sure to let me know when you've got it, won't you," Hakkai said through a tightly stretched smile. Goku was important to their group and important to Hakkai too. If it weren't for Goku he knew he wouldn't be standing where he was now.

* * *

"Shut up, you perverted kappa."

"What, is that all you got monkey. Think of something new already."

Gojyo and Goku were grappling in the back seat. Well, as much as it could be considered grappling. Gojyo was restraining himself and paying close attention to where exactly Goku—and his person—were at all times. Gojyo had caught on by now to the fact that Goku was more of a mopey ass if Gojyo didn't pick on him at least a little and Gojyo was more than happy to. Besides, it wasn't like they could help it anyway. It was practically instinct for the two of them to bicker. Unavoidable.

"And who's a broken record now? Monkey? You're the retard!"

"What's wrong with calling a monkey a monkey, ya monkey."

_SMACK!_

"Ouch, Shit! Would you stop swinging that thing you shitty priest?"

"Shut up. You're giving me a fucking headache!"

"You know I'm getting' sick of being the only damn one that you're hittin'…" Gojyo barked halfheartedly and sat back.

Goku fell silent too. He fidgeted in his seat behind Hakkai, and luckily no one noticed. Goku would never admit it—Never!-but he kind of missed getting hit with the harissen. The matter was that, well, getting smacked around with the paper fan had always been a 'his and Sanzo' thing—something that never changed not matter how their relationship had. Not a Gojyo-Sanzo thing. But also, Goku wasn't pouting about it. It was fun to sit back and watch the kappa get his comeuppance.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, like the sound of a gun and for a moment, Goku and Gojyo thought that Sanzo actually had fired it and clung to each other. But (Hahaha), no. The Jeep started to swerve violently and Hakuryuu cried out.

"What the Hell, Hakkai?" Sanzo shouted, holding fast to the bar next to his seat.

"I'm sorry everyone," Hakkai shouted. "Something's wrong with Hakuryuu."

Hakkai stopped the jeep and climbed out, everyone followed. Gojyo was the second one out. When his feet hit the ground—

"Ouch! Hell!" He lifted his boot and pulled a huge tack out of the sole of it "And what, pray tell, is this?"

"It appears that someone is pulling a prank on us," Hakkai said solemnly. There were similar tacks all along the roadside, hidden in the shade of the trees along the road. Hakkai knelt down next to the Jeep and examined the tires. "And I for one am not amused." Hakkai's voice was low and hummed with underlying anger.

Once everyone was out, Hakuryuu turned back into his dragon form and Hakkai set to work trying to heal him. After a while the green glow of Hakkai's chi faded and he stood up.

"He's better, but I don't think that Hakuryuu can carry us for a while." Hakkai held his poor friend in his arms.

Sanzo sighed. "Can't be helped. We're walking."

"What!?" Goku whined.

Gojyo chuckled. "Come on Monkey, you could use the exercise."

Goku glared at Gojyo. "Are you calling me _fat_?"

Gojyo challenged Goku with a sneer. "If the shirt _doesn't_ fit…"

"Grrr, you Asshole!" Goku jumped on Gojyo on the two of them tussled on the ground until Sanzo fired his gun in their general direction. The two of them froze.

"We're moving out. Move your sorry asses or get left behind."

Gojyo got off of Goku and held a hand out to him. He looked up at Gojyo, not sure he wanted to trust that hand at his moment, but eventually took it. Gojyo helped hoist him to his feet.

"Ha ha! So you fell for my trap," A high pitched, feminine voice called out from above, the soft sound of bells accompanying.

It was almost like you could hear a collective group moan from the Sanzo party. It had been ages since they'd run into anyone from Houtou Castle and it seemed they were overdue to run in with _her_ by now.

A leap from the high branches of a tree and five or six excessive mid-air somersaults later, the ever energetic _Little_ Lirin presented herself. Sanzo could already feel his head start to pound.

"I found you Sanzo party! Now hand over the scripture and I'll kick your butts!"

"Isn't it supposed to be '_or_' you'll kick our butts?" Gojyo muttered. Goku snickered.

"Hand it over!" Lirin barked, more like yapped, in the best authoritative voice she could muster.

"I think we'll not for today." Hakkai's voice was still heavy, his smile more fake than usual. "We should take our leave soon," he said, turning back to his companions. "If she's here, her big brother can't be far behind."

"You think you're just gonna leave like that! I won't let you guys get away that easily!"

"We're sorry, little lady, but we're not in the mood today to babysit," Gojyo smiled.

* * *

With their usual ride out of commission, the Sanzo party was left to walk. No one was happy with it, the likelihood that they would get to the next town before dark wasn't looking all that prosperous. Hakkai took the lead, claiming that the fastest way there was through the pass. The shade cast on the trail was irritably chilly. It would have been a great view _if_ it had been from the jeep—

"Stop ignoring me! I'm not leaving until you guys fight me!"

—And if Lirin hadn't been tailing close behind them for the last five miles. Ignoring her had been the plan. They couldn't very well ditch her right now.

"Hey, are you listening to me! Uuuuw! You guys make me so angry!"

Hopefully if they ignored her long enough, she would get bored and leave. It was at least worth a shot.

"Hey, um, Sanzo?" Goku looked over at the monk.

"God, don't say it." Sanzo sounded irritated, irritated enough that Goku almost considered not continuing.

"I'm hungry. Is there—"

"FOOD!? I want food!" Lirin said happily, throwing herself at Sanzo.

"Get off of me, you little shit," Sanzo growled.

"Nope. Don't want to," Lirin giggled. Sanzo was starting to shake with rage.

"Hey, just think. This is how it'll be with another monkey around," Gojyo teased.

"You're seriously asking for an early grave," Sanzo managed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but right now you really fit the image of a _caring_ father, Sanzo," Hakkai added.

"What are you guys talking about," Lirin leaned in closer over Sanzo's shoulder, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Lirin!"

"Ah shit." Sanzo massaged his temple. This was not what he needed today. Kougaiji and his little rag-tag group of followers seemed to be practically waiting for them. They had the higher ground, a ledge overlooking the trail.

"Hey Big Brother!" Lirin waved, not yet bothering to get her grubby little hands off Sanzo's robes.

"Okay, so there's your big brother," Gojyo said plucking Lirin off Sanzo. "Now run along, and we'll be on our merry little way."

"Hold it. You don't think that you're just going to take off like that." Dokugakuji smiled, his eyes meeting with his little brothers.

Gojyo smirked back. "Sorry, but we're a little short on time today."

"No, I think this is a good a time as any to settle our little debt," Kougaiji countered. "Hand—"

"H_and over the Maten Scripture_," Goku mocked.

"_And prepare to be defeated_," Gojyo Concluded.

"We're kind of tired of hearing the same fucking line," Sanzo grumbled.

"I'm sorry Kougaiji, but could we schedule this for another time?" Hakkai said offering his most apologetic smile. "Maybe in a few months?"

"No, I think not." It appeared that mocking him had made him a little angry. "I'd rather end this now!"

"Okay, bring it on!" Goku smiled, clenching his fists.

"You idiot!" Gojyo swatted at the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

Gojyo stood in front Goku. "Watcha gonna do if he hits ya, ya little shit?" Gojyo muttered only loud enough for the four of them to hear.

"Then I'll hit him back," Goku said matter-a-factly.

"No. What are you going to do if he hits you here?" Gojyo tapped his fist against Goku abdomen. Goku's instantly shoved Gojyo's hand away, without even thinking. Goku's eyes widened as the monkey got it.

"Oh… yeah," Goku mumbled. "Well-well then I'll just avoid being hit."

"Not likely. You get stupider when you're too excited," Sanzo exhaled sharply.

"It appears that Goku is under the weather today and—" Hakkai smiled back at Kougaiji's gang, Lirin now standing next to her brother.

"Don't bullshit me!" Kougaiji's form temporarily vanished, only to reappear feet in front of the group as he swung at Goku. His fist never managed to make contact, Gojyo's shakujo wrapped around his arm, Hakkai's hands were glowing ready to fire, Sanzo's finger on the trigger, Nyoi Bo in hand.

"So it's on," Kougaiji grinned.

Sanzo fired, but Kougaiji had already vanished again. "Goku, get! We'll be taking care of this."

"W-what? But Sanzo—"

"You heard the monk, go find a place to watch or something." Gojyo grinned, lightly shoving Goku.

"Don't worry about it Goku. Just try not to get hit," Hakkai smiled.

'_Shit!_' Goku turned around and ran into the brush.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily!" Kougaiji appeared again, furious that the brat would run away.

"Not so fast Princy. We're not enough for ya?" Gojyo badgered, the crescent moon of his weapon extending after Kougaiji. A large blade deflected it before it made contact.

"Sorry, little brother, but I think I'm more than enough for you to handle," Dokugakuji smiled approaching him. "You get him Kou," he called over his shoulder to Kougaiji. Kougaiji didn't even pause and continued after Goku.

"You idiot. That Asshole can't just go swinin' at the monkey."

"Oh, and why is that?" Dokugakuji said, giving Gojyo his full attention, Kougaiji already out of earshot and on the pursuit.

… …

Hakkai attempted to stop Kougaiji, but Yaone stopped him. "I'm sorry Hakkai, but I think it best to leave Goku and Lord Kougaiji to fight this out as usual."

"No, Yaone. It's not like before. Goku isn't supposed to be fighting." An idea suddenly occurred to Hakkai. "Yaone, there's something I need your help with."

"Hm?"

… …

Kougaiji was closing in on Goku. Finally, he was going to get that stupid Monkey back. Kougaiji suddenly sensed and barely managed to dodge a bullet, it embedding itself in a tree behind him. "Shit."

"Hmph. I missed." Sanzo flicked open the cylinder and the empty bullet shells popped out. He locked eyes with Kougaiji as he reloaded. "Just leave the monkey alone for now."

"Why are you all getting in the way?" Kougaiji frowned.

"I'll get him, Kougaiji!" Lirin cheered, slipping passed both of them.

"Shit, you get back here you little brat!" Sanzo tried to fire after her.

* * *

Goku hated all this running. It made him feel like a wimp, weak. He could take Kougaiji on easily… if it were any other time. It made him angry just thinking about what he was doing.

"Found you Monkey!" Lirin jumped out of nowhere and wrapping her arms around him.

"Shit! Get off of me!" Goku struggled and attempted to push her off.

"No way," She giggled. "Hey, wait…" she paused, squeezing him experimentally. "You're kind of fluffy."

"Hey! Shut up!" Goku whined. Goku used his arms to pry her off of him. "Leave me the Hell alone!" He didn't need anyone pointing that out to him. Free, he started running again. This was bullshit.

"Hey, get back here, Fluffy Monkey!" Lirin yelled after Goku.

Kougaiji finally managed to get passed the monk. It was easier with the monk shooting after his sister. Lirin would be fine, he trusted. He caught up with her and continued to chase the monkey down on his own. He could sense his presence up ahead. He found that the more they tried to delay him, the greater his desire grew to catch and defeat him. He couldn't understand why Son Goku would run in the first place. Running away from a fight didn't seem like part of his nature.

Goku was tired of running. He leaned up against a tree, winded. He was running short of breath. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and Goku almost lost his footing. "Why? Why are you moving now? That hurts."

"So you can feel pain."

"Shit, Kougaiji, stop. Sanzo's going to be really pissed at me if I fight you," Goku didn't think he could keep sprinting like this forever.

"Since when does it matter what that priest thinks. I owe a debt and I'm ready to pay you back." Kougaiji held his hand over each other and started saying some weird mumbo-jumbo.

"Aww shit." Goku legs felt like gelatin. He didn't think he could do more than duck.

* * *

He couldn't believe he let that Asshole get passed him. Sanzo had to find Kougaiji before Kougaiji found Goku. It was stupid. Why should he have to run around for that damn Monkey's sake? He knew the answer, but it was easier to ignore it then entertain it. It was because Goku belonged to him. It was because he'd royally fucked up, not that he could've believed that there were these consequences for embracing what was already his were even possible. He figured if you wanted to look at it that way, it was the monkey's fault that this had all happened for not know his own damn limitations. But there was the feeling that whether Goku knew that he could or not, in the end it was Sanzo's fault anyway for holding the monkey and even more so since he couldn't, no, refused to let him go.

Finally he could see Kougaiji through the thick underbrush, gaudy as hell. As he got closer he noticed that something was wrong. Kougaiji seemed motionless where he stood.

* * *

"Ahhhh, Fuck it hurts!" Goku couldn't remember last time something hurt this bad. He'd tried to dodge, but that hadn't worked out as well has he thought it would. It hurt his pride that he was so weak that he couldn't have gotten out of the way for Kougaiji's attack.

"Goku!"

Goku instantly responded to Sanzo's voice and tried to force himself to sit up. Sanzo was kind of frozen where he was. Goku started trying to tell Sanzo that he was okay, but could feel a nasty coppery taste in his mouth and closed his mouth to stop the blood from coming out and freaking Sanzo out anymore.

Goku could suddenly hear Gojyo and Hakkai's voices off in the distance, calling out for him and Sanzo. They were getting louder as they got closer and soon he could even hear Kougaiji's friends call out for Kougaiji too. Hakkai got there first and swore when he saw the scene before them. He turned his head over his shoulders and shouted, "They're all over here!"

When Gojyo's bright red head entered the clearing he swore too, just choosing more colorful words then Hakkai did. "What the Hell happened to you, Monkey."

"Ouch," was all Goku was willing to allow himself to say. Hakkai was at his side trying to fix him up, but on the surface there didn't seem to be much wrong.

"Where does it hurt Goku?"

"My side. It feels like I broke something. Fuck—"Goku hissed. Hakkai tentatively touched Goku's side, afraid of hurting him more. He could tell just from softly touching it that at least a couple of the ribs had been bruised, but more likely broken like Goku said.

Sanzo, staring at his monkey wincing in pain, snapped him back to senses. He turned his gun on the demonic prince who was still kind of stunned at Goku's reaction to his attack. Kougaiji had expected Goku to dodge it easily and that there might have been an opening for him to get a clean hit as a result.

"Why the Hell didn't he dodge it?" Kougaiji asked, directing the question at no one particularly.

"He isn't in a position to, Lord Kougaiji." Yaone was the first to get to him.

"Yeah, apparently they weren't lying about the kid, Kou," Dokugakuji said, putting his hand on Kougaiji's shoulder.

"What?"

"Well it seems that… Ah, Hell, I wouldn't be taking this so seriously if Gojyo hadn't been makin' such a fuss about it."

"Yaone?" Hakkai called over his shoulder.

"Aye," she nodded. "I apologize Lord Kougaiji, but I agreed to give Hakkai some assistance considering the circumstances. Dokugakuji, I leave the explanations to you."

"Ah great Yaone. Give me the hard job." Dokugakuji smirked and shook his head.

"What?" Kougaiji hissed, angry that he was the last to know.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Goku gasped. They made it to the next town with help from Yaone, the rest of Kougaiji's group and a couple of flying dragons. They couldn't take Goku to a hospital. Best they could do was find a private room anywhere with a bed. Goku had been trying his best to stay quiet; the pain hadn't decreased at all.

"Hakkai, why haven't you just healed it already!" Gojyo barked.

"I can't. It's not that simple." Hakkai helped get Goku's shirt over his head, they'd already managed to get his cape and shoulder pads off. You could now clearly see the changed shape of Goku's body. Goku's right side was also bruising. There might have been internal bleeding.

"Here Goku. Drink this," Yaone said, holding a cup up Goku's mouth. Goku bit his lip and shook his head. Whatever it was it smelt terrible. Yaone held it closer. "Please Goku, it's going to help."

"Just drink it Monkey," Sanzo said. Goku looked up at him; there was a painful look in Sanzo's eyes even though his expression was as impassive as ever. Goku felt bad for making Sanzo look like that.

He gulped down the taste of blood in his mouth. "Okay, give it to me." Yaone nodded at held the glass to Goku's lips again. Goku swallowed down the contents and wrenched. "That stuff tastes like shit!"

"I can't tell the full extent of Goku's injures," Hakkai directed at Gojyo. "It's because of where the wounds are and how close they are. I can't even tell if the baby has been injured." Hakkai was feeling frantic

"Then what are we gonna do?" the whole satiation was a little too much for Gojyo to take. The Monkey looked like shit and it didn't take a genius to tell that he was writhing in pain.

Hakkai glared at Sanzo who was standing near Goku, his hands were rigid at his side, unable to reach out to his companion. Hakkai couldn't bring himself to be mad at Sanzo with the way he was looking at Goku. It wasn't like they would have had enough time to plan for this anyway. Hakkai finally made the decision he'd almost dreaded putting into words. "We're going to take it out."

"Shit," Gojyo swore.

"We're gonna what?" Goku asked, looking panicked. He tried to move, but the sudden motion, hurt so much that he fell back flat against the mattress.

Hakkai looked over at Yaone who seemed to be a few steps ahead of everyone. She was already laying out sterilized tools on a small end table that she'd brought over. Hakkai was thankful to have her help. He turned back to his companions. "Gojyo?"

"Yeah?" Gojyo didn't like where this was all going the moment he noticed Yaone bring out the polished cutlery.

"I need you to secure Goku so he doesn't hurt himself."

Gojyo met Hakkai eyes with a '_are you serious_' face. Hakkai eyes never wavered. Gojyo was the only one that could. They could never trust Goku to stay still even when he wasn't in pain, and Sanzo wasn't in the mental state to actually help. Gojyo sighed and walked around the bed. He pinned Goku arms to the bed. "Sorry about his Goku, but you're going to need hold still for a while."

"Wait, Gojyo! Stop you guys are joking. Stop this shit!" Goku tried to break free, but struggling against the kappa's grip only cause it to hurt more. Goku hissed again in pain.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo looked at him, and the amount of pain in his eyes was apparent. Hakkai didn't know what words of comfort he could give his friend right now. He wasn't feeling completely confident in the situation to begin with.

Yaone seemed to be the only one with a level head. "Hakkai?" she asked. Hakkai turned around. He needed to keep it together. He had to help Goku.

* * *

Moments later Hakkai was leaning over Goku, scalpel in hand. He'd cut into so many once before with the intent to kill, but it had a whole other meaning to it. He held the tip to the stretched skin and he could feel the body under the knife trembling. He looked up at Goku who was watching intently, his pulse accelerating and fear like he'd never seen covering every nerve of his face.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked again.

"Yeah."

"Cover Goku's face. It's only going to hurt more if he watched."

Sanzo nodded. He put his hand over Goku's eyes, looking like he had to force himself to do so.

"No wait!" Goku shouted. "I want to see dammit!" Sanzo's grip held Goku's head in place and his hand cut out all the light.

"It's better this way," Hakkai said taking the opportunity while Goku was distracted to start.

"Ahhhh," Goku couldn't even try to hold back his voice. It hurt too damn much.

Gojyo was a little shaken by Goku's cries. "Hakkai! Could you give him something for the pain or somethin'?"

"I already did," Yaone said. "I gave him something for the pain and something to slow his blood flow. But it seems that his body has already burned through it. I—I gave him the largest dose I could without killing him. I'm sorry."

"The one that slows his body flow is still working, Yaone." Hakkai was trying to stay focused which was getting harder by the moment. Goku was incoherent. It was like he was trying to say something, but it wasn't making any sense; just more cries and screams.

"Shit Hakkai! Can you hurry up?!" Gojyo didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"I'm moving as fast as I can! Believe me, I don't want to be hurting Goku any longer then I have to!"

"Will you two stop fighting and just get it done!" Sanzo's voice was hoarse, like he'd been the one that was screaming, but they could hear it clearly over Goku. It was almost just as depressing.

There was a soft noise underlying the noise the Goku was making, so soft that it almost went amiss; the soft sound of metal cracking—breaking—under an immense, immeasurable amount of pressure. Hakkai lifted his knife, relieved to be done. His shoulders relaxed and he released the breath he unknowingly been holding since he started.

And then Goku was silent, his voice cutting off right in the middle. Everyone was still, it was eerie how quiet it had been after all that commotion before. Goku was practically gone limp under Gojyo's grip. Nobody moved, the possible reality of it all was staring them down and no one wanted to face. It was Sanzo that moved first, drawing his hand away from Goku's face. Goku's eyes were closed—Not clenched shut, just closed. And Goku was breathing, but it was labored. Goku had passed out, the pain too great. Which was probably really lucky, because the golden diadem that circled his head had shattered.

* * *

Goku woke up to his stomach growling. He was lying on his side in an unfamiliar bed facing a wall. He was cold and hungry, but otherwise feeling fine. Whatever had happened before must have been a bad dream he thought to himself. But then, his stomach growled again and Goku put his hand over his stomach, a natural reaction. There was an obvious empty feeling. '_It's really gone_.'

Goku rolled over in the bed and was almost startled to see Sanzo sitting in besides the bed smoking a cigarette wearing his glasses and reading his newspaper. It was such a normal looking scene that Goku forgot how to react.

Sanzo heard the bed springs creak and glanced up from his paper. The monkey was staring at him so obliviously. "Tch. What is it, Monkey?"

"Uh, nothing." Goku was tongue tied. He had this weird kind of feeling like he hadn't seen Sanzo in forever even though he knew better. "Um, Sanzo?"

"Yeah."

"Where…Where is it?"

"Ugh," He said running his fingers through his hair. "I think Hakkai has 'em. You want me to go get them?"

"Uh, yeah, sorta." He was nervous and, sort of relieved. He'd been worried when Sanzo first reacted that something might have happened, but if Hakkai had It then that had to mean that they were okay. Goku pushed himself up into a sitting position and was once again reminded that he wasn't sore. _Anywhere_. He'd sworn he'd broken _something_ when Kougaiji had hit him earlier. Wait! What happened to Kougaiji?

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah?" Sanzo said as he stood up.

"What happen?"

Sanzo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You blacked out. When that happened, your coronet broke." Goku's face went white, but before he could start blaming himself Sanzo cut in. "We're kind of lucky it did. You healed your own wounds and nothing else happened. That's it."

"And Kougaiji and Yaone?" He remembered that Yaone had been there.

"They left after, saying the same worthless shit they always do."

"Oh." Goku looked down at his hand laying his lap. It all seemed a little too easy. "Hey, how long have I—?" When Goku turned back, Sanzo's face was so close that their noses almost touched. "Wha—What is it, Sanzo?" Sanzo's eyes dug into Goku and made Goku restless.

"Are you really okay?" He asked. Goku eyes met Sanzo's and he saw some of that pain from earlier and his heart clenched.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sanzo's eyes held Goku's for a little longer before he finally stood up. "Good, I guess. I'll go get the brat for you."

Sanzo came back a few minutes later. He was holding it, the baby, in his arm with their long robed sleeves. Goku was kind of shocked by the sight of it. Sanzo—_his_ Sanzo—cradling a baby. Hakkai was following, but Sanzo stopped him at the Door.

"Sanzo, you need to lift his head more."

"I heard you the first fifty God damn times. I got it already."

Hakkai chuckled. "Fine than, if you're sure you got it." He looked into the room and waved at Goku. "Hey Goku."

Goku waved back lamely, still kind of in awe at the view in front of him. "Hey."

"Bye Hakkai," Sanzo barked at his kicked the door shut. He turned back at Goku and for the first time noticed that Goku was staring at him with that stupid bashful look on his face. Stupid Monkey was making his cheeks feel warm. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Goku didn't waste any time, crawling out from under the covers and leaning over Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo's face got hotter and he handed the baby over to Goku. Goku almost didn't notice Sanzo's change in expression. He looked down at the little thing in his arms. It was so tiny. Its hand looked like it could barely wrap itself around one of his fingers. A little head the size of a large meat bun was sticking out of the blankets with a tuft of soft brown hair on the top.

"Awhn," Goku sighed

"W-what?"

"I thought it would have golden hair." Goku looked up at Sanzo a little disappointed.

Sanzo turned away. '_The monkey's gone and said some embarrassing shit again._' He couldn't believe that the monkey had been thinking something like that. No, wait. He could. Leave it to Goku to have some strange desire like that. "And why does it need to have hair like mine?"

"Well, I kinda wanted it to look like you." Goku said with a soft streak of color across his cheeks.

Sanzo hid his smirk. The Monkey was too easy to read. "You stupid Monkey—"

"Hey!" Goku frowned.

"Just wait for him to wake up."

"What?" As if on cue, the little body in Goku's arms started to stir. Goku looked down at the fussy face that looked on the edge of tears. "Wait. Wait! What am I supposed to do? Why—why?"

"Didn't you hear what Hakkai said earlier? Hold his head up!" Sanzo barked. The thing had been crying off and on for hours and Sanzo didn't want to listen to it again. Goku quickly lifted the head up higher. "Like this?"

Sanzo sighed. "Yeah, I guess." The baby opened its eyes as Goku looked back down at it. Two Large familiarly violet orbs met his and Goku couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello~  
And the baby was Born: Happy Birthday! Oh, Surprise, Surprise, Yaone had a bigger part to play then I originally intended. I want people to let me know if they think I played Kougaiji's gang right. (Oh, while writing this I totally had to learn that Kougaiji's name is K-O-U-G-A-I-J-I and not Kougajii... Man did I feel stupid) Chapter Four is the final chapter of his story, but don't let that make you sad, 'cause there will be more about Sanzo and Goku's makeshift family, you just wait. I'm glad everyone's still reading!

**Q&A**-  
(I'm going to answer any questions that anyone has about this story thus far in the end of the next chapter so if you have any questions, leave them in the review. I will answer all of them and think up an answer if I didn't already have one. Oh, and don't ask about the babies name. I already know what it is and that's saved for the next and final chapter of Inconceivable.)

**Funny Story**:

[If you want to stop reading 'cause the chapters already over, you can. This is just something funny I wanted to share]

When I was writing chapter two, I'd just finished writing the part when Goku first felt the baby and it occurred to me that I might want to actually ask someone what it feels like when the baby kicks. I went down stairs and found my mom in her garden. I went outside and asked her. She leaned back on her heels and thought about it before saying she's thought it felt like popcorn or butterflies when a baby first starts kicking. I couldn't think of Goku describing it as butterflies (too girly for his monkey brain) and Popcorn didn't sound very... _poetic_.

I told my mom I'd describe it as putting your hands into water and catching a fish loosely in my fingers. You could feel every pulse and movement, without actually touching it. That it's a strong independent force so close and yet detached.

My mom thought about it again and said that I sound spot on and it was really pretty. She went back to her gardening and I started to head back when she called out to me. I looked back and she was staring at me with a weird kind of nervous look and she asked me, dead serious, "Is this your way of telling me you pregnant?"

This is only one of the funny examples I have of weird conversations brought up while asking my mother questions for this story... Hahahahaa!


	4. Chapter 4: Purify Unto Heaven, Epilogue

A/N: Short this time, 'cause there will be a lot at the end...

Disclaimer: I Don't own Saiyuki, but-_**Man**_, I wish I did!

Warning: Shounen Ai, Homosexual Parents, Japanese words. Besides this, if you have read/watch Saiyuki, you should know what else to expect such as random acts of violence and cursing.

Thank You for reading my first Fanfic on

* * *

"Goku, watch your back!" Hakkai yelled.

Goku swung the red and gold Nyoi Bo over his head and speared its blunt end through the center of a demon that was charging. Goku had a cheerful grin on his face; he'd so missed this. He swore never to complain about having to fight youkai again. This was way sweeter than sitting on the sidelines. "Don't worry, I got it!" Goku called over his shoulder.

"No, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo's 'angry' voice rang through the air accompanied by gunfire.

A bullet whizzed past Goku's left ear, hitting a demon just behind Goku in between the eyes. Goku head turned towards the direction the shot had been fired and watched as Sanzo lowered his gun slowly. Sanzo walked over to him, his eyes hid under the fringe of his golden hair.

"Hey Sanzo, don't you think that was kinda, uh, close?" Goku smiled, scratching the back of his head. Sanzo stopped right in front of him, looking down. Most of his features were obscured in the shadow cast over his face, the sun to Sanzo's back "Uh, Sanzo?" Goku fumbled with words as he took a cautious step back.

Not even bothering with the fan, Sanzo's fist met the top of Goku's skull with full force. "You Idiot! What the hell are you doing? How many fucking times have I got to tell you to watch what you're doing?!" Sanzo beat the monkey's head again and again, repetitively.

"I know—unn, I know. What'd I do now? Nothing happened," Goku whined, trying to shield himself.

"That's just it! You don't even know! You're not paying attention."

"But Sanzo! I am. Nothing happened. We're still in one piece."

"You shouldn't be letting demons get so damn close to you. If that brat dies before he's even a year old, I will seriously maim you!"

"Oww, Sanzo that hurts!"

Hakkai and Gojyo paused whilst thrashing multiple opponents and sat back to watch the scene playing out.

"Be careful, Sanzo," Hakkai called over, chuckling.

"Yeah, you could hit Chibisaru* by accident," Gojyo added.

The abuse didn't seem to be bothering the infant much at all from his place of observation. He was even giggling. Reaching up, he grabbed little handfuls of brunette hair of the back of Goku's head and pulled at it from the carrier. Goku jerked his head back. "Ouch! Why does he keep pulling my hair?" he whined. There had been a reoccurring assault on the back of his head recently. Goku was worried he might be getting a bald stop back there.

"'Cause he's trying to groom ya, Monkey," Gojyo laughed.

"Hn, you deserve it," Sanzo turned away, concealing a snide, but at the same time amused smile.

Goku reached behind his head and untangled the chibi* fingers from his hair before adjusting the straps of the carrier. They'd shifted slightly during the fight. The left over demons from the horde that was attacking them, stood back bewildered by what they were seeing.

"Since when have you heard that the Sanzo party travels with a child?" one whispered to his buddies.

"Where'd they get it?"

"I think the better question is 'who's it is'."

"I'd be willing to bet money that it's the Red head's," another chuckled.

"But doesn't it kinda look like the one carrying it?"

"If you're done gossiping—" Sanzo growled, shooting the one that had been so brash as to suggest Gojyo to be the father. "I'd like to get this over with."

* * *

After the last demon had disintegrated, Gojyo smiled and leaned forward on his shakujo. "Is it just me, or is this getting a Hell of a lot easier?"

"It's just you," Sanzo said as he returned his gun to the inside pocket his robe's sleeve.

"Well I think after all that excitement that it's probably feeding time," Hakkai walked over to their luggage.

"Seriously? Yes, I'm starving," Goku cheered. It had been four hours since they'd had breakfast and kicking youkai ass had helped work up quite an appetite.

Hakkai turned around with an apologetic smile smeared across his face, trying to restrain some kind of laughter that Goku would instantly assume was at his expense-which was probably not that far from the truth.

"I-I'm sorry, Goku," Hakkai barely managed to keep from snickering. "I meant for the baby."

"Oh…" Goku's face flushed red at the edges. Since when had Hakkai ever called lunch '_feeding time_' anyway? 'S_tupid, stupid._' "That… that's okay. That formula shit taste nasty anyway," Goku said trying to shrug it off. Wrong choice of words.

"Wait," Gojyo almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you implying that you actually tried it?"

Goku's face only got redder—a dead giveaway to the truth. _Shit_. "Wel-well, I wanted to know what it tasted like," he admitted. "I mean, it's all he ever eats."

Hakkai couldn't help chuckling now and Gojyo didn't try to be nearly as conservative and just doubled over laughing. "An-And what did you learn for that little experience, eh Goku?" he managed.

Goku ignored him. It wasn't like he'd known what it was supposed to taste like. He didn't have any memories of being that little.

Sanzo sighed, but not entertained by his monkey's stupidity. "Stop laughing at the monkey and let's just get out of this shithole."

Hakuryuu fluttered down and with an eager 'kyuu'ed transformed into their jeep. Everyone unceremoniously loaded up. Goku hopped over the back and pulled the baby out of the carrier. It giggled and 'scweee'ed, its violet eyes smiling like the rest of him. Goku smiled back. Even though its eyes were very similar Sanzo's, they were also very different, so wide and innocent. The little thing was just so cute. Goku couldn't imagine how it had ever been the thing elbowing him in the side all that time. He'd grown a lot since the first time Goku held him. Goku had never been so close to a baby before all this happened. It was so alive and yet squishy.

Hakkai finally managed to get a bottle out and tossed it to Goku and who caught it. He held the baby the way Hakkai had told him and put the end of it to the baby's mouth. Goku wondered how exactly Hakkai knew so much about babies in the first place.

The baby latched its mouth onto it and started sucking strongly. It stared down its nose, cross eyed, at the bottle concentrating solely on getting content out of it.

Gojyo smirked. "He even eats like you, Monkey."

Goku wasn't listening, or perhaps chose not to. He was having too much fun merely watching the thing in his arms. It didn't matter how often he'd had a turn feeding him, it was still cool to watch the little body move, to watch him latch onto things with his tiny hands, and to hear its funny little laugh.

Goku was so captivated that he couldn't feel everyone else's eyes on him. To them it was almost like watching a child play pretend with a doll. You could see how enthralled Goku was with him. It was just as endearing a scene as the baby himself. Even Sanzo, who's climbed into the front and was pretending to ignore it, felt this growing sense of warmth in his chest at watching Goku through the corner of his eye.

Goku pulled the drained bottle out of baby's mouth with a pop and it 'scwee'ed again. Goku laughed and looked up to find Gojyo and Hakkai smiling at him, Gojyo's smile was a little more on the smug side.

"What!?" Goku felt stupid with them staring at him like that.

"Nothin'," Gojyo leaned back in his seat with his arms behind his head, still smiling.

Hakkai started the engine and the jeep moved forward.

"Hey Hakkai?"

"Yes Goku?"

"How much longer till we can stop for food—And I mean real food. I'm so hungry, I swear my stomach going to start eating itself."

"We're actually not that far from the next town. We'll be there in time for lunch."

"Woohoo!"

* * *

You could imagine the expression on the maître de's face when she saw three gorgeous men and an attractive youth walk into the restaurant. The four of them could be quite the heart stopper, of course if they could all keep their mouth shut long enough without starting something and keep their hands to themselves. The woman was practically tongue tied and couldn't get out a simple "welcome".

And then you throw in the little infant held in the arms of the handsome pretty boy with the green eyes. He walked up to her asking if they had an opening. She was ready to melt.

"Sh-sure, l-let me take you to a table." She'd fibbed a bit. They were kind of over booked at the moment, seeing as it was the lunch rush, but she could always say that someone else had written down one too many reservations or something. She grabbed four menus and led them to a table in the smoking section which they specified. She turned to one of the waiters on the floor and asked him in a hushed voice to quickly get a highchair. When he brought back the chair, she smiled as she slyly stole the waiter's order book from his apron.

"What would you gentlemen like to drink today?" she said smiling her best 'win-them-over' smile.

"I'll have a Long island iced tea," said the green eyed one. His smile was so fetching.

"Sake," said the one with golden blonde hair dressed in off-white robes. She wouldn't deny that she was curious what was under those robes.

"I want a coke." The youngest one was enthusiastic. He was young looking, but he looked sweet; kind of like the little brother type.

"And I'll have a beer." The red haired one's voice was sexier than she'd imagined. It was so unexpected that it had almost startled her. Not to mention his eyes were kind of intimidating, like a predator.

"A-a beer, a coke, a Long island iced tea, and a jar of sake. I'll get your drinks and be back to take your orders shortly." She quickly headed to the bar and asked for the drinks. The waiter she'd nabbed the order book from caught by the wrist.

"Give me back the book. What are you doing? You didn't work the floor anymore, remember? You got _promoted_," quoting a comment she'd made earlier in the group locker rooms.

She smiled coyly, "Come on Tai yu, I just want to work this one table. Could you work with me here? Cover the front desk for me for the next half hour, please?" She batted her eyelashes. She knew Tai yu was the white knight type of guy, the one that couldn't leave a girl hanging.

He thought about it for a second before releasing her wrist. "You owe me, Ling." She winked at him as she picked up the tray and headed back to the table.

"Here are you drinks boys," she said as she started placing the drink in front of them. "A-are you ready to order?"

"You bet we are," the youngest smiled looking up from his menu. She smiled and held up her pad ready…

…But not nearly ready enough. The kid was reading off, like, half the menu before she could write down the first ten dishes. She couldn't even cut in to ask him to slow down. When he wrapped it up she had three pages of quickhand orders. She was about to leave, when the one with green eyes started ordering.

'_What, more?!_'

And after him, the other two guys placed their orders as well. She sighed, not sure how she was going to carry all this out by herself. She couldn't ask Tai yu for help and the other waitresses and waiters were busy. She also wondered how they were expected to pay for all it. She bowed her head slightly, saying something about how she would be back with their orders as soon as she could, but then the younger one called her back. A shiver ran over her and turned back around. "Anything else, sirs?"

"Yeah, can I have some Jello?"

"Uh, sure. I'll go place your orders and be back with it as soon as I can." She couldn't believe the kid was actually asking for more food. Was it possible for their kitchen to run out of ingredients, she wondered.

* * *

"Jeeze Monkey, you going to order any more food while you're at it," Gojyo smiled before he took a swig of his beer.

"Shut up, you flaming cockroach. I didn't order it for me," he said gesturing to the baby, who latched onto to the hand offered to him and stuck it in its mouth, sucking intently on Goku's fingers. Goku smirked. "I wanted to get him something to eat too, but he's got no teeth."

"I think it should be fine, but don't give him too much, okay Goku?" Hakkai smiled.

When the waitress came back several minutes later, she laid the spread out for them and appeared to be a little breathless. "Here's the first half of you orders, boys. Would you like me to, uh, refill your glasses or something?"

"Nah, we're fine," Gojyo looked up at her with his suggestive smile.

"Wow, this look awesome! Thanks." Goku started digging in without much else said.

"Hey Monkey, that's my order! Eat your own."

Ling never had a chance…

* * *

Goku tugged at Sanzo sleeve. "Sanzo, can you buy me a meat bun?"

Sanzo, through narrow droopy eyes, looked down on Goku. "No—Wait, we just ate."

"But they smell so good," Goku voice held on to the word _good_ longer than the others as he pointed toward the stall selling meat buns and other Asian pastries. "Please?"

"I said no." Sanzo pulled his sleeve free from Goku and turned his back to him.

Goku looked back at the stall longingly. He wandered over to Hakkai who was privately deliberating over purchasing some necessary things while they were walking around.

"Hey Hakkai?"

"Yeah Goku?"

"Can you buy me a meat bun?"

_SMACK! _"You stupid monkey! I already told you no."

"That's why I asked Hakkai. I thought it would be okay if he bought me one."

Hakkai smirked into his fist. That's when he noticed that something was amiss. He scanned the crowd, and turned back to Sanzo and Goku, who were still quarreling.

"Sanzo?"

"What!?" he barked, still hostel over his argument with the monkey.

"Where are Gojyo and the baby?"

Sanzo looked around quickly, "Shit."

Not too far away from the rest of the Sanzo party…

"What an absolutely adorable baby?"

"Ohmigod, is he yours?"

Gojyo smiled coolly. "Nah, I'm just watching 'em for a while." A few young women had gathered around him and Gojyo wasn't the type to force women away. He may have cut back on flirting, since one way or another he currently had a steady partner, but what was the point in fighting it when they came.

"Aww, he's so cute," one of them reached out and ran her fingers through the baby's fluffy brown hair. "How old is he?"

"He's, uh—" Gojyo glanced down and paused as Chibisaru was attempting to put his own foot in his mouth and start sucking on his toes. Gojyo pulled the foot out of his mouth and smiled back at the ladies. "He's four months. I swear, this little guy looks just like his mommy."

With his foot taken out of his reach the infant reached out again with chibi fingers and grabbed strands of red hair that dangled a few inches above his face. He tangled his fingers in it and pulled it down toward his mouth. It hurt and Gojyo did his best to refrain from swearing. Little brat was being just as much a pain in the ass as his parents.

He grabbed his hair before jerking it free of the kid's sticky fingers; two or three red hairs were left behind, tangled in the fingers. The baby's eyes started to water; Gojyo had taken away another toy.

'_Ah, fuck. Don't start crying now. The monk will shoot me_.' Gojyo tried to calm him down.

"There you guys are!" Goku walked up, licking meat bun juice off his fingers. He'd gotten Sanzo to finally buy him one. "Why's he look like he's crying?" Goku reached out and wrapped his fingers around the baby, and Gojyo surrendered him up without argument.

Goku bounced the baby in his arms for a bit and the baby's face lit up again. Goku smiled back. "There we go."

"Oh, you're so good with him. Are you his big brother?"

Goku looked up at the lady, confused. '_His brother?_' "No, I'm not his brother. I'm his—" Gojyo grabbed the collar of Goku's cape, gagging him and cutting him off in the process.

"They're cousins," Gojyo chuckled. "But he likes pretending he's _Daddy_ sometimes."

"Aww, that's soo sweet!"

Goku jabbed his elbow into Gojyo and shoved him off of him. Gojyo was about to tell the little brat off when he felt a dark aura creeping up on them. '_Shit_.' "Sorry ladies, but Daddy's looking for his kids."

"What?" one of the girls said disappointedly.

"Well that's too bad," said her friend.

"See ya," Gojyo said, towing Goku away in the way he had earlier.

"Wha-Hey, let go Gojyo!"

* * *

Hakkai was sitting reclining in the driver's seat of Jeep reading. He looked up from his book just as everybody came back. "Good, so you found them," he started, smiling at his friends. But as they got closer, he realized that things were not all as they seemed. Sanzo looked more irritated than usual, if at all possible. And while Goku didn't appear much different, Gojyo was walking cautiously a few steps behind them. Hakkai first thought was '_What's he done now…?_'

Sanzo was the first one back in his seat. "We're leaving."

"Leaving? As in leaving the town? But—" Hakkai objected.

"We're not staying. Start the damn car."

Hakkai started the engine, but glanced up into the rearview mirror above his head. Goku was holding the baby ready to go, but Gojyo seemed to be avoiding looking anywhere where his eyes might meet Hakkai's, so Hakkai was unable to read him… Well, besides the fact that he was avoiding him. He wondered what _had Gojyo done_?

* * *

The sun was starting to set—just another glorious sunset stretched out over the horizon and filling the entire view through the windshield. '_We can see sunsets every day_,' Hakkai chuckled remembering Sanzo's word from quite some time ago.

"What's so funny?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai chuckled again, "Ah, it's nothing. Just thinking what a beautiful sunset it is and wondering how many more we'll get to see just like it."

"Tch, you're getting sappy on me Hakkai."

Hakkai just smiled back.

"Hey, Hakkai. When's the next town?" Goku asked from the back.

"Ah well, you see Goku, the reason I wasn't in such a hurry to leave earlier was because…" he paused to glance over at Sanzo, who was as stone faced as ever, "..we're not going to see another town or village for another two or three days."

"Wait, what!?" Gojyo, who hadn't said anything for the last couple of hours sat up. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Hakkai said still wearing his smile.

"Shit," Gojyo hissed sliding back into his seat.

"So why were you in such a hurry to leave Sanzo, since _you_ were awarethat we wouldn't be able to stop from awhile?" Hakkai asked, using the opportunity to prod.

"'Cause Gojyo was using the baby to pick up girls," Goku said flatly.

Hakkai glanced up into the mirror again and this time catching Gojyo's eyes.

"I wasn't trying to pick up anything, you brainless primate! You're the one that handed him to me in the first place. The girls started swarming on their own."

Hakkai's smile twitched. "You don't say."

"I thought that everyone could use some fresh air for a while," Sanzo said looking a little less irritated, a crooked smile hinting at the very corner of his lips.

"I couldn't agree more," Hakkai said still smiling.

* * *

"Oh god."

"What is it Hakkai? You didn't burn it did ya?" Goku asked nervously looking over at him. Tonight had turned into somewhat of a camping experience. It was harder sleeping in the Jeep with the new member. And just like clockwork, the moment they'd started making camp Goku had voiced himself about how ravenous he was. So Hakkai was cooking over an open fire, not that much of a challenge really.

Gojyo was sitting quietly, very much aware that he was in trouble and purposely trying not to step on anyone's toes until things calmed down. He was going to wait until everyone was asleep to talk to Hakkai. Sanzo was smoking, not much new there. And Goku was playing peek-a-boo with the baby, who Hakkai had told Goku to put to sleep an hour ago.

"I just realized something," Hakkai said, feeling really foolish, borderline irresponsible.

"What?"

"We…We never named him."

The baby was just over four months, but they'd just been calling him 'the baby' or by his affectionately given nickname, 'Chibisaru' up till now. Hakkai couldn't believe he hadn't realized it. Back when he was first born, Hakkai had asked Sanzo what he wanted to name it, but Sanzo unromantically said to wait until _the monkey_ had woken up. Somewhere along the line it had been forgotten all together.

Goku looked down at the baby, a guilty expression on his face.

"So what are we going to name him," Gojyo said, asking specifically Goku, as he sat up with a smile of his face. He was more curious with what kind of name the monkey would come up with. Sanzo was curious as well, though he wasn't letting it show.

Goku stared at the baby for a while, and the baby matched his intense gaze, looking straight back at him. Goku looked up at Sanzo for quick moment, then back at the baby. "What about Tenjo?"

"Why that?" Sanzo asked, a little surprised with what Goku's suggested. Everyone was. Gojyo had sworn that he would have tried to name it after some kind of food.

"When you use that sutra thing, at the end you always shout something 'Tenjo'. It means something about heaven, right?"

"It means _purify unto heaven_, Goku," Hakkai smiled.

"Oh. Then yeah, I like it. How about it Sanzo?" Goku said smiling up at him.

Sanzo stared at Goku for a bit. The monkey had such a weird way of doing things. And it was surprisingly dazzling. Sanzo finally sighed. "Sure," he said impartiality

"So we're calling the Chibi Tenjo?" Gojyo smiled.

"Yeah," Goku said, decidingly.

"Hey, we can even shorten it down to Ten-chan—" Hakkai had suggested laughing at first, before freezing up at the end.

"What's wrong, 'Kai?" Gojyo asked when Hakkai didn't finish.

Hakkai shook his head. "I just got a really strange sense of déjà vu. It's, uh, nothing."

* * *

-Time Skip-

'…_the lower levels of Houtou Castle, in a place deeper than earth. It had taken all we had to get there. Gojyo was hurt really bad and fighting to stay awake, Hakkai was dragging him along with us. He chuckled while tellin' Gojyo he was returning the favor._

_Demons had been throwing themselves at us, not seeming to care whether they lived or died. We could kill them, but then more would just attack us as we descended to lower levels. These guys were ugly and smelt bad and were horrible fighters. It seemed never ending. I was sore all over and tired and hungry. I felt like I had been killing youkai for days and since we could never see the sun, I didn't know how long we had been down there._

_I wasn't until we'd reached the end that the attacks seemed to stop. We entered a room with a really high ceiling and in the back was the strange outline of some kind of horned monster guys. But he wasn't moving, at least not yet. There was this little demon lady sitting in a throne in front of the monster that we were supposed to make sure never woke up. She was on a platform so high and high that I didn't I wouldn't be able to just jump up there. There was this dark and heavy energy filling the room and the smell made me want to vomit, a strange scent that I'd never smelt before worse than the smell of dead or rot ._

_Even though she was so high up, I could still see how angry she was that we'd got this far. She was trying to hide it under this really evil looking smile, but I could see through it easy. She started talking about how it was impossible to stop her and that now that Sanzo was there with the sutra, she had every piece of the puzzle she needed._

_Sanzo told her off like he does, and she started laughing, but it was forced. She said that up till then we'd been postponing the inevitable, but here, we would finally die. Gojyo was still cracking jokes, said that he can't stand women that talk too much. She was gritting her teeth._

_Suddenly demons were on us again, more than all the other times put together: growling, clawing, and foaming in the mouth. I don't even think any of them could talk. Sanzo kept shooting them, Hakkai was standing his ground, but he could only do so much without leaving Gojyo's side._

_I was trying to cover for Sanzo as he reloaded, but one managed he hit me real good. I lost my footing, but turned around and killed it. Sanzo looked over his shoulder at me._

"_You still alive Monkey?"_

_I tried to smile, but that last time really hurt. Sanzo looked back at me and got this angry look on his face. You know, the type when I really do something stupid. He told me to get my ass up and I drag myself to my feet. Sanzo's still mad, but he tells me if I quit here, he'll never tell me he loves me again—_'

... ... ... ... ...

_SMACK!_ "You stupid Monkey. I never said any shit like that."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well you said something like that."

Sanzo smacked him with the fan again. "No, I didn't. Stop filling his head with crap."

"What happened next?" Ten's eyes were so wide with anticipation. "Did you get up?"

Goku smiled smugly. "Well of course I got up. I'm here aren't I? Where was I…? Oh, Sanzo's gun jammed and—"

"That's enough. It's bedtime." Sanzo didn't want to hear the rest of the monkey's stupid bedtime story. Sanzo's gun had stalled at the worst possible moment and Goku had taken a nearly fatal blow to protect him, stupid monkey.

"Awww," the monkeys whined in unison.

"We have to go to bed already?" Goku looked dejected.

"Not you, you idiot," Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Uh, right," Goku said feeling kind of stupid.

"Go put Ten to bed."

"Okay." Goku's smile reappeared.

"But I don't want bed either," Ten whined.

"Too bad," Goku chuckled, stood up and picked the toddler up. "Time for bed."

"No, not yet," Ten squirmed and wriggled. "I want to say goodnight to Sa'zo first!"

Goku was forced to put Ten down and he ran over to Sanzo who was sitting on the couch. Sanzo watched as Tenjo climbed up on the couch besides him and sat with his legs under him. "Good night Sa'zo."

Sanzo sighed and ruffled Ten's hair. Ten smiled, jumped off and ran to his room, leaving Goku standing in the middle of the room. Goku looked back at Sanzo.

"Why is he like that with you!?"

"You were almost as bad," Sanzo said rubbing the side of his head at the brief memory of when he'd first brought Goku to the temple.

Goku missed the meaning of the statement. "It always takes me forever to get him in bed when you're not here." Goku started down the hall after Ten, but turned back and said, "I'll be right back."

Sanzo pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. He held the tip up to his lips, inhaled and let the smoke filter out through his nose.

* * *

When they'd first gotten back to the temple in Chang'an, something hadn't sat right with Sanzo. The best way he could put it was that it didn't feel like that had returned to anything. His quarters at the temple hadn't been touched over the years, well, besides dusting. The monks were still as stuffy as ever. And then there was the thought of sitting at a desk day in and day out stamping his seal of documents he'd probably never thoroughly read all the way through. It sounded as boring as Hell. But that was at least tolerable, simply slipping back into the way it had been before. He could deal with tedious work and the smothering environment for all it was worth. However, things had changed.

They'd only been at the temple for little over a month and Sanzo had heard overheard every awful rumor, speculations, and lie made up by those stupid spoiled monks. Besides himself, Goku, and the other two yahoos from their group along with some specific demons from Houtou Castle, no one knew the full situations and it wasn't like they could really explain it every well to anyone: A priest and a demon copulating together and bring a child home from a wayward mission, oh and there both male? Yeah, really easy to explain. So the monks had taken to making up their explanations about where Son Tenjo came from.

Sanzo was use to the monks sputtering shit about Goku, their words born from frustrations and jealousies, no better than adolescent students. Goku ignored it and since he acted like it never affected him, Sanzo ignored it for the most part as well. It was the best they could do before. But this was different. Sanzo almost lost it on a pair of monks hiding in the corner of a prayer room gossiping about how one beast was bad enough but now it was _breeding_.

Goku stilled acted like it didn't upset him, or worse he didn't notice what was going, but Sanzo couldn't act like it didn't bother him. He went to the head of the temple and told them he would be leaving the temple grounds and seeking lodgings elsewhere. He'd commute to and from the temple if necessary. The monks were displeased and tried to convince him to stay, but Sanzo can be _persuasive_.

* * *

Now almost three years later, it almost had a surreal feeling. Sanzo would come home every night and Goku would be reading comics, or they'd be eating dinner, or he'd be playing with Ten, or whatever and when Sanzo walked in he would look up and say welcome home.

Goku came back into the living room, smiling victoriously, Ten was asleep! Goku saw Sanzo sitting on the couch, smoking his cigarette, and felt his pulse quicken. He walked over nervously and sat down next to Sanzo where Ten had been just a little bit earlier. Goku was sitting there just a stiffly as Ten had too.

"Hey Sanzo?"

Sanzo made some kind of noise of acknowledgement.

"Um, uh, do you mind sleeping in my room tonight with, uh, me?"

Sanzo sighed. "Why else would I be waiting here, you moron?"

Goku smiled. "Okay! I'll—I'll go take a shower real fast and be right back!" He sprang off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Sanzo finished his cigarette before heading to the monkey's room. Goku had been getting better over the past few months of picking up on when Sanzo was in the mood after coming home. One thing that Sanzo wouldn't admit is that he was that while they were at the temple, he really missed having his monkey when he wanted him.

Sanzo sat on the edge of Goku's bed and with little else to do, started to remove his robes. It wasn't much longer before Goku slid to a stop in front of his door wearing his t-shirt and shorts, his hair still dripping wet, and a big nervous smile on his face. Goku saw Sanzo waiting and his nerves started to get the better of him. He walked slowly over to Sanzo, who hadn't gotten around to removing his jeans or his black top.

Standing in front of him Goku stared at Sanzo who just stared back. Goku was still so relieved that Sanzo was still his. After everything he was still close enough to Sanzo that he could…

Goku reached out with uneasy hand towards Sanzo's face, his hands trembling a little. Sanzo grew tired of Goku's relentless caution and grabbed Goku's hand, placing it over his own cheek.

"Why are you still acting like this, Monkey?"

Goku's face flushed red and his gulped nervously. "I'm just really happy," Goku confessed. Sanzo stared into those golden eyes before him full of intoxicating light, joy, and hungry desire. He couldn't take this sitting around much longer and pulled Goku into him, kissing him deeply. Goku smiled into their kiss. It didn't take long for Sanzo to pull Goku on the bed and roll over so he was on top of him. Their kiss was hungry and feral, biting at each other's lips, hand exploring the bodies above or below them searching for the feeling of skin against skin.

They pulled back from the kiss, coming up for air, both of them breathing heavily. They stared at each other, readying themselves to dive back in. The sudden creak of floorboards broke their concentration and awoke their fighting reflexes, both of them turning on the door.

Ten was standing in the doorway to Goku's room rubbing his eyes and sniffling. He looked up and luckily Goku and Sanzo had separated themselves enough just at the thought that there had been a threat.

"Goku, Sa'zo," Ten sniffed. "I-I had a bad dream."

"Oh, then, uh, come here then," Goku motioned him over. His own body started to relax slowly both from the thought of attack and ravenous situation before that. Sanzo sat back still uptight. Goku picked up Ten and sat him on the bed between Sanzo and himself. "What was it about?"

"Um, um," Ten mumbled. "Sa'zo and-and you left me and-and you never came back. T-that you guys died." Ten started rubbing new tears away.

Sanzo's narrowed eyes met Goku's over Ten's head. "This is because you were telling him that stupid story earlier."

"Goku?" Ten asked.

Goku and Sanzo returned their attention back to Ten. "Yeah?"

"Where was I when you were fighting the bad guys?"

Goku smiled. "You weren't anywhere near there. Sanzo made sure you were somewhere safe before we got near there. And we came back for you as soon as it was all over."

Ten nodded and asked. "Can I sleep with you guys tonight."

Goku bit his lower lip and looked up and Sanzo wondering if it would be okay with him. Sanzo rubbed his temple and released an exasperated sigh. "Sure. But we are going to sleep. We're not going to stay up late like last time."

* * *

Epilogue

It was dark, darker than black. Sanzo couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. Just as he started to wonder if this was some demonic trick or something, a bright white pillar of light appeared on top of him, blinding him. He attempted to shield his eyes, but his body wouldn't respond. He'd been sure he could move earlier, and he was positive he had been standing, not lie on the ground.

"Hey, who the Hell is responsible for this!" he shouted out into the darkness.

"You're the on the told me too." A calm voice that sounded young and confident and therefore cheeky to Sanzo's ears kind of appeared from the darkness, like the light.

"I didn't tell you to do shit! Where the hell are you?"

A small figure with a short stature, stood at the edge of the light. Sanzo couldn't move, couldn't get a good look at him, but the boy's façade instantly triggered memories. He had hair like his: gold and similar style. And he was wearing robs, small robs meant for young monks in training-what he'd worn during the time he was with his master. The Boy's face was still hidden in shadow, but Sanzo had a feeling he knew what it would look it.

"You told me to do this, _father_." The boy pulled a familiar revolver out and pointed the barrel at Sanzo. "You told me if I meet the buddha, kill him... You told me if I meet my _father_, to kill him too... What did you think was going to happen?" The voice sounded like it was smiling.

Sanzo jerked as he heard the gunfire and sat up. It was still dark, but there were shadows-shadows cast by light filtering into the room through the curtains. He was in his bed. Well, not his bed. His was down the hall. He looked over next to him. Goku was lying on the bed crooked. Ten was flopped over him. Both of them were sleeping with their mouths wide open and drool trickling down their chins.

As Sanzo's pulse slowed down to a normal steady beat, he reached over the side of his bed of dug his smokes out of his robes on the floor. He lit one up and breathed in deeply for the second time that night. He hadn't had a fucked up dream like that in a long time. He didn't even really know how to explain it. He exhaled again and the smoke was caught in the light of the moon and danced before dissipating. Sanzo figured it didn't mean anything, he was going to ignore it. He looked back over at his pair of idiots. '_Monkeys do sleep in piles_.'

End!

* * *

Translations:

Chibisaru*: Affectionate nickname originally given to Ten by Gojyo. It means Mini-Monkey.

Chibi*: Mean something is Mini (Which I guess means Saru means monkey)

A/N:

Now I told you guys it would be a lot, so here we go...

First I got to ask you if you liked this chapter and the Epilogue. I did a lot of good foreshadowing. This chapter was finished Saturday morning and that means that my edit-buddy didn't get to see it until after that. I was cutting it really close (It's 'cause of work. Stupid job. Ha! I'm being an Ass)

Second, I hope you guys liked _Inconceivable_. I've been reading a lot of my competitors out there in the Saiyuki Mpreg genre and a lot of them are real downers... Or maybe I love the lighter side of stuff too much. (I say this, but I still liked reading the other!)

Anyway if you liked this story, and I mean you really liked it, then I've got some Good News... and some bad news. Inconceivable is the first book in a trilogy I'm writing of the Sanzo-Goku Family, each book is a continuation of the one before it and has it own drama in its theme. Keep your eyes open for the sequel: Gold and Violet Eyes...

And the bad news. I'm really excited about writing Gold and Violet Eyes, but I need a little break from this story. School is starting soon and I'm taking English 102 (Not looking forward to it. For a writer, I hate writing classes). That doesn't mean I'm done though. I'll come back to it eventually. I'm also going to write a couple of one shots for a while. More bad news, I might start posting every other Sunday, Sorry!... So follow me so you can be notified when the sequel comes out and other good stuff.

I'm also promoting my next big story (one shot) here, 'cause I got the opportunity. My next story has Konzen Douji, Kenren, and Tenpou, so if you are fans of Saiyuki Gaiden, then check it out.

Q/A:

I didn't get any questions, (disappointing) but I figured I'd answer some questions that I might have had, if I didn't write it...

**· **How Big was Goku?  
Not very. He has a small teenage Asian boy frame. That and I never specified when the baby was born so it could have been like a month early or something. It didn't really matter much, 'cause I just claimed that his clothes hid most of it pretty well

**· **Isn't the baby technically a Half breed? Why doesn't it have red hair and eyes like Gojyo?  
Well then it would like Gojyo's kid, wouldn't it? No, really it's because the baby isn't just a normal youkai/human half breed. The way it was conceived wasn't even natural. This question will be elaborated on more in volumes 2 and 3 of the story, but you see the baby has a perfect (and it is perfect) balance of demonic power and human soul & nature. Therefore its appearance is more human than demon (Ex. normal ears and eyes).

**·** What was the book that Hakkai bought in chapter 2?  
Hahahaha! That was a book about pregnancy and the first few months of a baby's life. Hakkai was one step ahead of everyone else.

·Besides Yaone, where was the rest of Kougaiji's gang when the baby was born?  
In the room next door. *waiting room scene* hahahaha

**·** What's with Gojyo's line-"When you're vague like that, it only makes me want to know more"? He repeats it 2x.  
That is a line from a short I wrote about Hakkai and Gojyo. I'm planning on eventually posting it, so keep a look out for a HakkaixGojyo pairing in my future works.

**·** What was Hakkai trying to say when he said "That's the only thing that will help you two right now. Well, that or…"?  
Hahaha, interesting question. Sorry I never elaborated on that. He was implying, in Hakkai's own sneaky way, that the other thing that could help fix the rift between them was the baby itself. Seeing as it was their was kind of like a glue to hold them together... But this is all a mouthful and I couldn't find the right wording for Hakkai to say it and still sound like Hakkai... So I brought beer into the room instead. Who needs mushy talk when there is boozes?

**· **Oh, the baby's full name is Son Tenjo [孫 天浄], he got Goku's surname because Genjo Sanzo is technically a title. Tenjo's name has a funny story attached to it. At first I wanted to call him Ten-which I knew meant heaven-but that was too short to stand alone. So I searched for names that had Ten in them and found Tenjo, but the kanji read Heaven's castle, and I was all like, that's lame... But then I started to like the name. Then I was watching the Saiyuki movie uphteenth time 'cause my summer's boring as Hell, and hear Sanzo say it in the chant for the sutra and was all like, Damn, Tenjo! I looked it up online and found that that Tenjo meant Purity unto Heaven and was like, that's a real name. Also, I wanted the name to mean heaven 'cause of the Seiten Taisei's name: the Great Sage Equaling _Heaven_. The 'ten' came for Sei**ten** and then for kick I thought, the 'jo' comes from Gen**jo**. Ha, the name is perfect, no? (even though the 'jo' is Genjo is different Kanji, hence different meaning, than the kanji in Tenjo, but I didn't give a care by this point...)


End file.
